My model,my love
by blackz
Summary: AUV chapter 16 up Kaoru is a supermodel.A scandal about her appeared and to prevent it,he asked the hot photographer to pretend to be her boyfriend. What if the 'hot' photographer don't wanna pretend anymore? PLZ review!
1. The photo shoot

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Although I wish to have it!!!!!!! BWUHAHAHAHA!!!

A/N: Hello minna-san! Although I said that I'm going to write a ficcie about Inuyasha but an idea struck my mind and I'm going with it!!! So..gomen to you all!! Ok!!! Hope you guys like the story!! Okay..my favorite quote................. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

My model, my love

By: Blackz

Kaoru POV

Hi. My name is Kaoru. I'm your average girl living in this big city. Average? You could put it like that..Heheheheeh....Well to tell you the truth I'm a supermodel. I've been modeling since I was 4 years old. Now I'm 18 and I'm the queen of the catwalk!!!!!!

I worked under the Triangle Modeling Agency. It's the biggest and most happening model agency in Tokyo. My manager, Aoshi, also known as The Ice Man and not to forget his happy-go-lucky sectary, Misao. I live in this luxurious apartment with my fellow model, Megumi.

"KRIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!" a hand push the button on the alarm clock and went back to sleep. After a few minutes, there was a loud banging on the door. "OI TANUKI!!!!!! Wake up!!!! We're going to be late for our photo shoot!!"

The door busted open revealing the angry Megumi. She walked toward the queen-sized bed and shook the sleeping-form of her best friend. "Wake-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Leave me alone...." Kaoru continue sleeping. Megumi was so furious that she went to the bathroom and came out with a bucket full of cold water. She grinned evilly. She watched as her best friend snored soundly. She splashed Kaoru with the cold water.

Immediately Kaoru woke up. "OI! What was that for??!!"

"That's for getting me late for the photo shoot. They say they got a famous photographer for the shoot. I heard he's hot. Now get ready lazy bum!" Megumi exited the room.

Kaoru sigh. Megumi is so.....boy-crazy. Can she just chill? She only went to sleep 4 hours ago. She was up all night rehearsing her catwalk for the fashion show from Armani. The fashion show due in a week. Kaoru went into the bathroom and took her bath. After that she changed into a short denim skirt and a blue top. She didn't put any make-up on her pretty face unlike Megumi who used make-up even she goes to sleep.(a/n: not healthy people! I know...) She went to have her breakfast. Megumi was tapping her fingers impatiently waiting for Kaoru.

Megumi was looking stunningly beautiful like always. She is wearing a red tube top with hot pants. Not to mention lovely pair of black boots. "Nice boots...where did you get'em?" Kaoru sipped her coffee. "Burberry's...well let's go!" Megumi headed for the door. "Wait up!" Kaoru took a muffin and tried to catch up with her friend.

As the girls entered the waiting limo, Aoshi's sectary, Misao was waiting for them. "What took you so long??!" wailed Misao. "Shut up weasel! Its non of your business.." Megumi looked into her compact powder to check on her make-up. "I'm sorry Misao-chan...I was so tired that I overslept." Kaoru took a bite on her blueberry muffin. "By the way... you are not my manager's sectary! Where's Akiko-san?" Megumi realized that her manager's sectary is not here.

"For this entire week, Aoshi-sama will be your manager. And automatically, I'm your manager's sectary."

"But where's my manager?"

"Aoshi-sama got a call last night. He said that Hiko-san has some business in Jamaica. He took Akiko-san with him. So he asked Aoshi-sama to be your temporary manager."

"Oh I know what kind of business he has...." Megumi grinned evilly.

"What?" Misao and Kaoru asked at the same time.

"Well actually... Hiko-san and Akiko-san has this thing going on...some kind of scandal... Its so obvious both of them took a vacation. To have some time alone. Right now... probably both of them are enjoying each others company.....IN BED!!!!!!!!!"

Both girls turned crimson red. "MEGUMI!!! You have such a dirty mind!!!!!" Kaoru screamed. "What can I say....I'm speaking the truth" Megumi put up an innocent face.

The limo stopped in front of a tall building. The girls entered the building and went into the lift. "The photo shoot is held on the tenth floor." Misao said as she run through the agenda. Thegirls entered the studio and been welcomed by the screaming Kamatari. "Oh loves!!! Don't you girls look marvelous today!! Wait till you girls put on my latest designs....you will look stunning!!" squeaks Kamatari. Megumi and Kaoru just smiled. Misao run off to meet her boss who was busy on the phone. Aoshi was talking quietly on the phone when he was greeted by the cheerful good morning greeting. He looked up and saw a petite woman dress in black suit with a sunny smile on her cute face.

"Misao...can you tell me when will this photographer arrived?"

"Uhh...." Misao flipped the pages of the agenda. ".....about 8.30 am..."

"But do you know what time is it?"

"9.45 am...."

"Well....go and call him..." Aoshi's voice was low and dangerous. Quickly Misao ran off to do her task.

While waiting for Kimatari to get ready for their outfits, Kaoru is reading a magazine. Megumi on the other hand is talking to a well built handsome model. "Sanosuke!! You should watch your diet! You already ate two donuts, three blueberry muffins and five slices of pizza! Now you want to eat another donut?!"

" Well..well...I don't know my sexy babe here is very concerned on my diet!!" sano trying to make a fake gasp.

"I'm not your sexy babe and you don't want to be fat do you?"

"If being fat makes my sexy babe happy....maybe I will" answered Sano with a grin. Megumi huffed and went to the makeup room to check on her makeup. Must look good for the new photographer. Megumi giggled as she exited the room.

Maybe I'm just so irresistible for her. Sano grinned of his thought.

"Okay people!!!! Time to dressy!!" squealed Kamatari. Kaoru put down the magazine. Kamatari handed her outfit. "You my love, your theme is funky!"

"Funky?"

Kamatari give her a yellow halter top which is quite revealing and shows lots of cleavage and funky tight faded jeans with glitters on the sides. "There's a matching yellow head band that says I'm HOT!" Kamatari said with a smile.

"You are going to look totally fabulous!" Kamatari pushed Kaoru into the changing room. Kamatari turned on to Sano who was busy munching on a donut. "Sano darling!! Where's Megumi?" Sano winced at the name Kamatari gave him. "She's in the makeup room."

"Hi Kamatari! Sorry...I was fixing my makeup! You know..to look good in the photo shoot.." Megumi entered the studio.

Kamatari gathered both models. "Ok darlings!! You both going to be partners in this photo shoot." Megumi groaned while Sano just grinned. "Not again!!!!!!!" "What can I say Megumi darling..the people just love both of you being together!" squeaked Kamatari.

"My..my...you stuck being my sexy babe again don't you...." Sano wrapped his arm around Megumi's slender waist. "Don't touch ME!!!!!!!" wailed Megumi. She tried to breakthrough from Sano's grip. Kamatari laughed with his girlish laughter.

"Okay..back to the outfits...you darling's theme is relaxing...layback as we put it. Sano you going to wear this white slacks with some chains around it and this white loose shirt. You unbuttoned it okay! Show your tanned muscular chest!!! You are going to look HOT!!!!!!" Kamatari handed Sano his outfit.

"Now Megumi darling...you are going to wear these baggy black pants with a sleeveless black top said 'Love me' in sparkly letters!!!!!! Although your theme is relaxing but there is a bit black magic in it. Totally fabulous I might say myself.." giggles Kamatari.

"Now..now darlings! Change your into your outfits now...while I wait for the photographer."

"Wanna change clothes with me sexy babe?" Sano grinned.

Megumi turned crimson red. "Pervert!!!!!" She yanked him on the head. Megumi headed to the changing room leaving the grinning Sano behind.

"Oh yeah....she likes me.."

(a/n: Okay minna!! Hope you like this chappie. In this fic..Sano is not going to call Megumi fox but sexy babe. Just to spice things up! HEHEHEHEHEH....So wait for the next chappie and please review!!!!!!!)


	2. Bad day

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. But if somebody wants me to take over Rurouni Kenshin from the rightful owner...VOTE FOR ME!!!!!!!! LOL (just kidding)

Author Notes: Okay minna...This is chapter 2. Hope you guys like this fic. I'm really having fun writing this fic and hope you guys have fun reading it...OKAY!!!!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

My model, my love

By: Blackz

Chapter 2

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As all the models got into their outfits, time for them to do their touch-ups. Which Megumi is very fussy about it.

"Like I said!!!! I don't do with tangy colors! It makes me look orange! And I wear only RED lipstick!" Megumi threw an orange eye shadow. Kamatari was busy calming the fuming Megumi.

"Now..now love...please calm down" he patted Megumi's hand.

While the make-up artist putting a coat of lip gloss on Kaoru's lips, she was fiddling with the too much exposure halter top. "I hate to wear this." grumbled Kaoru.

"Don't worry Jou-chan! That top is hot with the capital 'H'! It makes me want to make you my sexy babe! But I can't have one more than I already have!" Sano was looking extremely attractive but being an annoying guy he is, just want to make Kaoru slapped him.

Misao was pacing back and forth waiting for the photographer. "If he is such a professional why can't he be punctual?" grumbled Misao.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A silver Mercedes sport stopped in front of the building. A man stepped out of the car. He was walking casually as if he got the time of the world. He stepped into the building and bumped into the fuming Misao.

"What took you so LONG!!!!" screamed Misao.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry"

Misao stop fuming. This guy is cold. He's hot but he's just like Aoshi-sama!

"Can I know what floor the photo shoot will take place?" he asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the lift's door opened, Misao and the photographer was greeted by the Ice Man.

"What took you so long?" Aoshi asked quietly.

"I'm sorry but there was a traffic jam."

"How was your stay in New Zealand for the past three years? You became quite famous there..I've heard."

"It was nice but I miss Japan." the photographer smiled. Misao gasped. The man just smiled. Maybe he's not like Aoshi-sama.

"Time to meet the crew. Come with me" Aoshi lead the photographer to the studio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay darlings!! The photographer has arrived and its time to meet him!!!!!!!!" cheered Kamatari. Megumi giggled and Sano just plain jealous. The models went into the studio. Megumi waited by the door and Kaoru seated herself on a chair.

Aoshi cleared his throat. "Minna....here's the new photographer. Himura Kenshin."

A man stepped in. He is wearing a black v-neck shirt and black baggy pants. He has fiery red hair. Megumi gasped and Kamatari jumped and ran towards Kenshin. "Darling....are you sure you are a photographer?"

Kenshin smiled and bowed. "I'm sorry I'm late. There was a major traffic jam." Kaoru walked towards Kenshin and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin smiled. Megumi jumped in and introduced herself. "Hi....my name is Takani Megumi." She handed her hand and Kenshin took it and kissed it. "It's my pleasure..Takani-san." Kaoru swear that she saw Sano's face was red of anger.

"YO! My name is Sagara Sanosuke. Call me Sano."

"Okay darlings!!!!!!! Its time for the photo shoot!" cheered Kamatari. "Kaoru darling, you up first!"

Kaoru took a deep breath. She never had been so nervous before! Maybe it's the stare Kenshin gave her. When she was ready, they start the photo shooting. She modeled the outfit perfectly. But every time she makes a new pose, Kenshin will correct it. Oh the nerve.

"Kaoru-dono, maybe you should put your hand beneath your chin like this." This time Kenshin went over to her and put her hand under her chin. He's using physical contact!

When Kenshin touched Kaoru, she felt like there was an electric connection between them. Kaoru gulped. His face was inches from her. He smells so nice. And his eyes... how purple there are! Kenshi soon realized her tension and smiled at her. He lets go oh her hand and went back to the camera and took the picture.

Why is she feeling this way? She never felt like this before! Got to concentrate on the photo shoot. Kaoru kept reminding herself through out the photo shoot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The photos shoot ends around 7 pm. It was really funny watching as Megumi tried to gain Kenshin's attention but got Sano's. Kaoru was so stress so she went to the hippest club to hang out. Of course with Megumi and Sano. Kenshin can't come because he got work after the photo shoot. Who can blame him because he is a professional after all. Even if Megumi be persistent about it.

As Kaoru seated herself at the bar, she didn't order any alcoholic drinks. Sano on the hand just ordered himself a bottle of champagne.

"Bloody hell Sano! You're not going to drink the whole bottle?" gasped Megumi.

"I just wanna have some fun! By the way, I want to drink with Jou-chan and my SEXY BABE!!" snickered Sano.

"Count me out Sano...I just wanna have some juice." Kaoru ordered herself an orange juice.

As the three friends enjoyed their drinks, suddenly a chair flew in the air and almost hit Sano on the head.

"OI!!!!!!!!" Sano was very angry. "Who did that??!!!!!" He stood up slamming his hand on the table. The whole club grew quiet. Megumi tried to calm down Sano. "Sano dear, forget that and sit down. You're drunk."

Suddenly, laughter could be heard from the corner of the bar. A tall handsome white haired man laughed. Apparently, he too was drunk.

"You Sanosuke....you think that you're a supermodel that you can have two babes having a drink with you, heh?"

"What's wrong with you? It's not my bloody fault that you don't have any!!!!!!!" yelled Sano. The man took a step closer to Sano and punches him in the face. Sano fell flat on the floor.

"Sano!!" screamed Megumi.

"You bloody son of a bitch. How dare you!!!!!!" Sano wiped blood that trickled down his mouth.

"Who is that guy?" Kaoru whispered to Megumi.

"He's Enishi. He's an actor. He's well known for his hot headed personality and caught many times drunk in the bar." replied Megumi.

Enishi turned to the girls. He pushed Megumi to the floor and took Kaoru by the hand. "You babe! You're coming with me!!!!" Enishi dragged Kaoru out of the club. At the pavements, he pushed Kaoru against the wall and kissed her full on the lips. Kaoru never been so shocked in her life. She never had been so not in control in her life before. Truly this is not her day!

In the bushes, a man snickered and writes something in his notepad. "Magdaria, did you got that?" The woman beside the man smiles. "Yes Shogu!"

"This is going to be great on the front page tomorrow!" Shogu laughed.

(A/N: Okay minna! Wait for the next chapter and please review!!!!!!!!!!)


	3. The trip to Aoshi's office

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine.... (Sigh)

Author Notes: Okay this is chapter three. I was hoping I get more reviews but....what can I do....but please send me reviews okay? So.. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My model, my love

By: Blackz

Chapter 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a loud banging on Kaoru's bedroom door. "Kaoru open up!!!!! There's something you gotta see!!!!!" Kaoru opened the door. Megumi dragged her to the kitchen revealing Sano sipping a cup of coffee while reading the paper. There was a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru poured herself some coffee.

"I bunk in last night."

"You mean you slept with Megumi last night?" Megumi turned bright red.

"I wish I could but I sleep on the couch."

Megumi took the paper and showed it to Kaoru. The front page was Kaoru been kissed by Enishi near a bar. The headline read:

_Super model snogged with famous actor._

Kaoru fainted.

"Owh....this is the second time she fainted!" wailed Megumi. Tears swelled up her eyes. Sano carried Kaoru to her room.

"She shouldn't deserve this." Sano shake his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2 hours later..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru opened her eyes and she starts crying. Megumi comforts her. "There..there..Kaoru...it's okay.."

Kaoru tried to remember back what happened last night. Enishi kissed her and she stomped his foot. Megumi and Sano rescued her. Sano punched Enishi on the face and all of the sudden her vision became blur. And she woke up, she already in her room.

"Kaoru....take a shower and I make you some hot chocolate. Then we can go meet your manager." Kaoru took her shower and sipped her hot chocolate carefully. She wears a long sleeve blouse and a knee length skirt. She looks so vulnerable. Megumi sigh.

"Luckily Sano and I rescued you from that crazy guy. God only knows what he could do to you if we didn't come."

Sano had come back to their apartment all showered and ready to go. "I think you guys might need a man by your side in this kind of situations."

"Arigatou" Kaoru smiled.

The three models got into the limo and went to meet Aoshi at the agency.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin sipped his coffee. The café was quite. Everything was almost perfect but something really bothered him. The front page was Kaoru being kiss by a famous actor. The headlines really bothered him. He can't help it but felt a pang of jealousy. He shook his head. Maybe he could go to Aoshi for some answers. He is Kaoru's manager after all.

He drove his silver Mercedes sport to Triangle Modeling Agency.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the black limo arrived at the agency, the building is surrounded many reporters and screaming fans. Their main attention is Kaoru of course. The limo's door opened and crowd grew wilder. Sano stepped out first after that Megumi and lastly Kaoru. Bodyguards tried escorted her to the manager's office.

"How long have you been dating with Enishi?"

"How do you feel to be Enishi's girlfriend?"

"Is it hard to concentrate on the catwalk if you're boyfriend is hot?"

These are the questions that the reporters asked Kaoru. She felt like she just wants to die. When they almost reached the building's door, a silver Mercedes sport arrived. Kenshin stepped out and the crowd just went berserk.

"I can't believe he's more popular than me!" grumbled Sano.

"He's hot! What can you do?" snickered Megumi.

Kenshin went over where the models are. He singed a few autographs and took some pictures with the fans.

Kaoru watched as the red haired man who wears all black walking towards her. He took of his shades and look at Kaoru.

"I've read the news. I'm sorry."

"Did you come all this way just to say that to me?'

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, and to asked Aoshi if I can helped anything with your reputation." Kaoru blushed.

"Thank you." Kenshin gave her a smile. All of them went to Aoshi's office. As the lift opened, they were greeted by Misao.

'Kaoru-chan! How are you? Are you okay? I heard that you fainted!" Misao put her hand on Kaoru's forehead.

Kaoru give her friend a small laugh. "I'm okay... you don't have to worry!"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru sadly. I have to help her! Kenshin thought. They went into Aoshi's office. The poor man was answering calls.

"NO..no..no..her affair with Enishi was a lie."

"I'm sorry?! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"It's a lie. The story is not true!"

When the calls stopped, Aoshi took a deep breath. "You three have some explaining to do!" he pointed at Sano, Megumi and Kaoru.

"Well...we..uhm..." Megumi tried as hard as she can to explain. "Sano! You explain!"

"ME?!" Sano screamed.

"Actually..." Kaoru began. "....its all my fault from the very beginning."

"And why is that Kaoru?" Aoshi looked at the pretty girl in front of him.

"I shouldn't come to the bar that night. It must be stupid of me. I shouldn't come there to have a drink."

"NO!!!! It's not your fault Jou-chan!"

"True! It's that Enishi's fault!" screamed Megumi. She crossed her arms and her face was red of anger. Aoshi nodded. "Okay, I understand. I think I should call his manager and tried to work this thing out. Right now, you people are going to stay here while I make this call."

"Seriously Himura, I'm quite busy right now and you can ask me anything later. So, please...leave." Aoshi looked at the read haired man.

Kenshin shook his head. "No...."

Aoshi raised his eyebrows. "I just want to help."

"I presume you are quite fond of Miss Kaoru ,eh?" Aoshi looked at Kenshin straight in the eye. Kenshin stumbled. A sweat drop dropped from his forehead.

"No..no..no..I just want to help!" blush crept on Kenshin's face. Megumi giggled and Sano snickered. Kaoru's face is so red that she can explode. "It's nothing like that Aoshi, Kenshin is just being a caring man he is. Don't you Kenshin?" Kaoru touched Kenshin shoulders. Kenshin gulped.

Megumi whispered at Misao. "I always think that Kenshin is a mysterious kind of a guy but did you saw how he gulped when Kaoru touched him?!"

"Kenshin has lost his coolness..he's sweating like hell!" giggled Misao.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few minutes....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi slammed the receiver. Then, he messages his forehead. "What did he say?" Misao asked. She touched Aoshi's face. He looked at her with his cold eyes. Misao quickly dropped her hand.

"Chill ice man....what did that Shisio guy said?" Sano sat beside Megumi on the sofa and put his arms around her. Megumi gasped and tried to breakthrough from Sano's strong grip. "Let me go!" Megumi grumbled.

Aoshi stands and start pacing around his office. "Shisio said that the scandal is good for Enishi's popularity and he will not co-operate with us to stop it."

Kenshin who was standing beside Kaoru cursed. "Then...what should we do?!!"

Kaoru started to cry again. "This is not happening.." she choked. Kenshin look at her sadly.

"Our only solution to stop this scandal is to start a new one..." Aoshi said dangerously. He looked sharply at Kenshin and Kaoru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author Notes: Ha...another cliffy!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! What will happen next? Please wait for the next chapter and review me everyone!!!!!


	4. When Aoshi lost his cool

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...LOL!

Author Notes: Hello minna....I am so...happy!!!!!!!!!! I woke up and I knew that I'm gonna have a bad day. Switch on the computer and BAMMM!! Reviews!!!!!! I am so happy and to the reviewers especially Victoria and kitsune 55, you guys make my day!!! This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers and to my idols...Gpsy-chan and Chiki!!!! This is for you guys!!!!! 0

My model, my love

By: Blackz

Chapter 4

**Warning: Lots of swearing ahead.... BEWARE!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi looked at Kenshin and Kaoru sharply. Then, he smiled. Kenshin thought. 'I'm not going to like this...' The way Aoshi smiled make Kaoru feel very cold. 'Something big is going to happen!!!!! It's like dooms day when you saw Aoshi smiled.' Kaoru shivered.

Megumi nudge Sano on the arm. "Hey..the ice man just smiled..." Sano's face was plastered with a goofy grin. "I have a feeling that Jou-chan is not going to like this....I think..." He looks at Megumi and his eyes are half closed. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and brings her body closely to his. "Getting more intimate are we? Oh my sexy babe.." He almost kissed her but Misao noticed it and screamed. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!!!!!" Megumi turned crimson red and pushes Sano to the floor. "OI! You shouldn't push me like that..." groaned Sano.

Aoshi turned his gaze to the three people that were constantly screaming at each other. He screamed. "Can't you three just shut up? Can't you see that we have a huge problem here and you were screaming like hell!!!!!! How can you expect me to think out a plan like this?!" He turned to Misao. He looked at her coldly. "And you....." he pointed at Misao. ".......can't you stop screaming? You sound like a blasted girl that blabbers all day long! You make our agency sound not professional! It's your entire fault! I've should fired you when I got the chance! Now there's a rumour about Kaoru and it's all your BLOODY FAULT!!!" Aoshi looks like he released all his anger that he kept all these years on Misao.

Misao started crying. Sano looked at her sadly. "It's not her fault! What's wrong with you,man??" yelled Sano. Megumi stepped forward and pulled the crying Misao into a hug and looks at Aoshi coldly. "You just broke the spirit of a young woman. Go to hell..." she and Misao exited the room. Sano followed them. "The Ice Man just lost his cool.." grumbled Sano.

Aoshi shook his head and now rubbing at his forehead. "Migraine coming up..." grumbled Aoshi. Kenshin and Kaoru just kept quite afraid if Aoshi snapped at them just like he did to Misao. Poor girl. She shouldn't be blamed... Kenshin sighed.

"God...I need some aspirin right now..." Aoshi rummaging through his drawers for a bottle of aspirin. "Both of you meet me back in this office midnight sharp tonight. I tell you my plans." He shooed both of them so he can be left alone for awhile.

Kenshin and Kaoru exited the room. They saw that Misao is crying soundly in Megumi arms while Sano sat on the sofa with a serious look on his face. "He shouldn't snap at her like that you know..."

Kaoru looks at Misao and patted her hand. "It's not your fault Misao-chan...I'm sure he didn't meant it."

Suddenly, Kenshin's hand phone rang. H answered it and there's a serious look on his face. He flipped back his phone and put in his pockets. "I should be going...there are some problems happened at the photo shoot from the Vogue magazine. Apparently, the model doesn't want the current photographer they had right now to take her picture..."

The others nodded. Kenshin puts back his shades. Kaoru thought he look hot! A blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Kenshin notices this and he smiled at her. "I pick you up tonight okay? It's better you go with me...if, you want to that is.."

"O..o..okay.." stuttered Kaoru knowing that how stupid she sounds. Kenshin is still smiling at her. There's something special about that smile. That smile is only for her. He never smiles like that to other people. Although, he acts really like a gentleman. Girls would just die for him. I don't think I'm falling for him right now though....who knows....he's hot but maybe...he's a playboy or something..but...I do feel nervous around him. Kaoru thought.

Kenshin nodded in agreement and left. He walked elegantly while stuffing one of his hands into his pockets. He does looks like a model. While watching Kenshin left, someone patted her shoulder. She turns around and saw a worried look on Megumi's face.

"What?"

"We're late for the rehearsal."

"What rehearsal?"

"The fashion show!"

"Oh my god...I totally forgot about that!!"

Both the girls bid farewell to Misao who was still crying and ran to stop the lift's door from closing. Sano smiled at Misao and followed the girls.

The rehearsal went terribly. Megumi kept apologizing to Pierre who obviously doesn't know what she was talking about. "Megumi...stop babbling..the guy speaks French...no use for explaining to him." whispered Kaoru. The other models looked at Kaoru while gossiping with each other. "What a slut! She's not good enough to go out with that hottie!" Kaoru heard one model spoke.

Kaoru can't concentrate on the catwalk much on that rehearsal. She stumbled a few times and sometimes took the wrong turn. The models giggles could be heard. Kaoru clenched her fists until they turned white. "Chill Jou-chan..." Sano patted her hand and hug her. Kaoru swear that the other models were glaring at her.

A blonde model came up to Sano and put her hand on his chest. Obviously she was flirting and when she wants to kiss Sano, Megumi came and took Sano by the arm. "Lay off your blasted hand off my man!" The model glared at Megumi and left. Sano smirked. "I don't know my sexy babe was jealous?!" Megumi turned crimson red. "I'm trying to help you...you look pretty handful to handle that blonde!" huffed Megumi. Sano smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"I've should kick your ass too..." grumbled Megumi and left. Her face was crimson red.

"Oh yeah...she loves me!" Sano make a peace sign at Kaoru. Kaoru laughed like mad. "Hey...that's the first time you laugh like that today!" Kaoru giggled.

"That's nice you know..."

"What's nice?" Kaoru stopped giggling.

"You're laughing again....that's good!" Sano gave her a thumb's up.

"Hey..how 'bout if we dragged Megumi and ditch this place?" Kaoru asked.

"Cool with me.." Sano smirked. "Catch some latté?"

"Sure!" Sano and Kaoru went in search of their friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin stepped into the studio with his hands in his pockets. His violet eyes were turning amber and that's why he's still wearing his shades. A whiney brunette model came up to him and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist.

"Ken darling....I don't want that photographer take my picture. I want you..." she whispered. Kenshin tried to breakthrough from the model's grip but he has no luck. Calm down Kenshin....just calm down.... Kenshin kept reminding himself.

"Get your arms off me..." Kenshin's voice was cold. The model was very shocked and let go of him. ".....I don't have time for this! If you want to be a model...act like it." Kenshin took off his shades revealing his amber eyes. The model took a step back.

"Now go..."

The model ran off and the photo shoot started. Kenshin took a deep breath. He is still worried about Kaoru. This is going to a long day.........

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A man who is smoking laughed evilly. "This is going to be good. Enishi will be famous and we will earn big bucks. Thanks to that super model..."

"Shisio-sama...will I get that diamond bracelet I want?" asked Yumi as she wrapped her arms around Shisio's waist.

"Soon my love... soon..." he kissed Yumi full on the lips. Their kiss was cut short when a familiar white hair actor entered the office.

"Reporters were everywhere! Finally, I got a room to breathe...." He sighed. He looked at the position of his manager and the sectary. "Am I interrupting something?" he smirked.

"Yumi you may go now...I need to talk about something with Enishi-san here..." Yumi grunted and left both men alone.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Did you read the newspaper?"

"Yeah...so?"

"You're on the front page... you still can act normal about that?"

"Well...it's quite normal for me...why should bother?"

"Listen here Enishi, that girl you just kissed can make you popular...talk about big bucks."

"I've been gossiped with so many actresses and models....why is this makes any difference?"

"This girl is never been touched by gossips or scandals before...you're the first one. This scandal can make you more popular! My plan here right now is that, if your scandal with that girl is real..... you will be rewarded 5 million dollars by the famous billionaire Gohei who happened to be Kaoru number one fan. I want you to use her....make her fall in love with you!" Shisio explained.

Enishi grinned. "Okay....I won't let you down." Both men laughed evilly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay minna ..wait for the next chapter!


	5. The plan!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!!!!!

Author notes: I'm really angry right now......ARGH!!!!!! Let me tell you guys why.......my friend's boyfriend was bad talking about fan fiction authors!!!!! In front of me that he is....He is so annoying!!!!! He said that fan fiction authors were stealing the original characters from anime just to make their story famous! We are not stealing!!!!!!! We're just writing these stories because we love the anime!!!!! Fan fiction authors who read this....please flame this guy!!!!!!!! ï 


	6. Day one

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine but...Himura Kenshin is mine forever!!!!!!!! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Note to my sister, Sabrina...Lay off my Kenshin!)

Sabrina:: You evil sister!!!!! Kenshin is mine!!!! (Pulls hair)

Me:: You blasted girl! That's my hair!!! Off you go!!!! (Pushed Sabrina into a black hole) Bwuhahahahahaha!!!!! That's for interrupting my fanfic! :: grinning like mad::

A/N: Okay minna! Thank you for your lovely reviews and not to forget my family for giving me support. Even to my sister, Sabrina...although you're my favorite sister... KENSHIN IS STILL MINE!!!!!!!!! (WINK...WINK) ****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Warnings: A lot of swearing and some fluff... and maybe a little bit of lime (Depends on my mood)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megumi woke up because her head was throbbing like mad. "Oh my head hurts...." mumbled Megumi. Then, she realized that she felt someone breathing at the corner of her neck. She turned and saw Sano was sleeping beside her peacefully. He pulled her a little closer and mumbled her name. She looked under the covers and blushed furiously.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Megumi on the top of her lungs.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Sano woke up immediately after hearing the scream.

Megumi hopped off from the bed and wrapped her naked body with the dark blue comforters. She tried as hard as she can to cover herself. Sano grinned. He's sitting on the bed lazily as if nothing happened. Soon, Megumi realized that Sano was naked too so she turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. Her face was crimson red.

She turned on the tap and put some bath salts into the bathtub. She stepped into the tub and thinks about what just happened just now. 'Oh my god.....I can't believe what just happened .....'

"Fuck! I shouldn't have drunk so much last night!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sano was whistling in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He was wearing a black yukata. He cooked some eggs and bacons. 'Megumi does look really beautiful last night...Did she mean what she said to me?'

'If it's not true... still, I really do love her...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru woke up and showered. She was so exhausted. 'I can't believe what Aoshi just said to me and Kenshin last night!' She showered while humming a song. After that, she put on a blue baggy pants and a tight black t-shirt that says 'Linkin Park'. She put on a baseball cap and let her hair down. She sprayed some perfume and exited her bedroom to look for Megumi.

"Megumi?" Kaoru looked into her friend's room.

"Megumi?" Kaoru knocked on the bathroom door

"Megumi!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed her throats out.

Kaoru huffed. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Now who's going to cook me breakfast?"

Someone knocked on the door and Kaoru opened it. "K-k-Kenshin?" stammered Kaoru.

"Ohaiyo!" Greets Kenshin and let him in. "Where is Misao-san?"

"Misao?"

"She's not here."

"She said I have to meet her here. Something about our schedule. We have to spend lots of time together you know..." Kenshin turned red.

Kaoru blushed too. Kenshin sat on the sofa and she seated herself beside him.

"Do you have your breakfast yet?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Megumi is not here. She's the one who usually prepares the meal. Do you know where she is?"

"Apparently, Megumi-san is at Sano's apartment. He called me just now."

"What?!"

"She's at Sano's apartment?" a wicked smile appeared on Kaoru's face.

Kenshin can't help himself that Kaoru looks really cute with that smile that he touched her face. A shocked expression appeared on Kaoru's face. She turned deep red. Kenshin cupped her face and almost kissed her when...

"Ehem..." Misao snickered. Her back was on the doorframe, she was wearing a polo shirt and a short denim skirt. She was holding a black briefcase.

Kenshin quickly released Kaoru and acted as if nothing happen. "Misao-san! Good Morning!"

Misao eyed both people in front of her. "You guys are really up to it! You guys acted as if you guys are really in love!" giggled Misao. The couple turned deep red.

Misao flopped onto a chair opposites the couple were seated. She opened her briefcase and took out a piece of paper.

"This is the schedule that Aoshi-sama has done for you. From now on, your schedule including Kenshin's is controlled by Aoshi-sama! Both of you will spent time together and go to places together. Now...let me read the schedule and you guys must be on your way!"

Kaoru thought about what just happened just now. 'Is it me or Kenshin was just trying to kiss me? Do I like him?? Does he like me?' Kaoru shook her head and tried to concentrate what was Misao reading.

"......2 pm, there will be a photo shoot for Kaoru."

"4.30 pm, there will be the rehearsal for the fashion show."

"7 pm, both of you going to have dinner together in the ever romantic restaurant, The Akabeko!"

"We're going to have dinner together?" stammered Kenshin. His face turned red like his fiery red hair. Kaoru eyed Kenshin. He looks nervous and he seems to sweat more often. Looks like the cool guy she met before had disappeared. And...he blushed every time she talks to him or just being with him. 'I wonder why...' A wicked smile appeared on Kaoru's face.

Soon, Misao left. Both of them get ready and left the apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"According to the schedule, you are going to follow me to a photo shoot. I'm going to take some pictures and you must pretend to be my...urm....girlfriend...." Kenshin turned red. Kaoru nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived at a big building. They went up to the tenth floor and the photo shoot was almost ready. Models make their last touch-ups while the crew was getting everything ready. The models saw Kenshin entering and stopped what they were doing. They ran to him and started flirting. One blonde model was playing with Kenshin's hair while whispering something in his ear. Kenshin nodded and turned deep red. The others were trying to get his attention and came one black haired model and gave Kenshin a French kiss.

Kaoru stepped in. She went to the toilet and agreed to meet Kenshin here. Her face turned red of anger when she saw what happened. 'I couldn't help feeling this jealousy....' She stomped and came towards the crowd of models. She saw the black haired model and pushed her to the floor. "Lay off my man!" Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist. She saw that Kenshin was blushing. 'I love to make him blush...maybe I should do this often!'

"OI BITCH! What was that for?" the black haired model roared.

Kaoru's face turned red. "Don't call me that!" And then Kaoru gave the model a finger.

"ORO!" Kenshin was shocked by Kaoru's actions. The model grumbled and left. The other models left too but a blonde model waited and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. Kaoru hissed.

"SOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" The model gave Kenshin a flying kiss and left. After a few moments, Kaoru still let go of Kenshin's waist. Kaoru noticed his tension and giggled.

"ORO?"

"Am I a good actress?" Kaoru make a peace sign.

"Yes you are...you almost make me fooled. I do wish you really meant it..." mumbled Kenshin. He took off his dark purple shades. And put his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?"

"Nothing...would you like some muffin? You don't have your breakfast yet." Kenshin quickly change the topic. "Sure! Make it blueberry!" Kaoru find a chair. She found it and seated herself. She watched as the designer picked the clothes for the models. She saw that the black haired model was glaring at her.

Kenshin gave her a blueberry muffin at went off to took some pictures. He gave her a pecked on the cheek and winked at her. (It's pretend people!!!!!!) Sometimes Kaoru waved at him and sometimes he would give her a flying kiss. Really make the models angry. Really angry... They looked like a couple who are madly in love.

When Kenshin went to the bathroom, the black haired confront Kaoru. "You got Enishi! Why do you have to get your filthy hands on Kenshin darling too!!!!!!" screamed the model. "What a bitch! You think you're the queen of the catwalk, that you can do anything! Even stole the good-looking guys!!!" chimed in the blonde model.

"What a bloody freaking hell should I care!!!!!" screamed Kaoru. She slapped the dark haired model and kicked the blonde model on the stomach. Both of them stood up and charged at Kaoru. The blonde was pulling Kaoru's hair hard and the other one was choking Kaoru. Kaoru's face turned blue, she really couldn't breath.

"Bianca! Pamela! Stop it!" Kenshin yelled and everybody seemed to freeze. The models let go of Kaoru and took a step back. There is something weird about Kenshin's eyes. They were amber. Not the friendly purple one. He gathered Kaoru into a tight hug and stroked Kaoru's raven black hair gently.

Kenshin picked up Kaoru and exited the studio. The models started to run after him but he gave them a deadly glare. Both models went back to the dressing room, crying. Kenshin put Kaoru on the front seat of his sports car. He flipped open his cell phone and called Aoshi. "Hello? Aoshi it's me... something happened...."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megumi slapped Sano really hard. "I don't believe you!"

"Yes Megumi! I really love you and you do really love me... you said so..."

"That's when I was drunk you buffoon!!" Hurt was plastered clearly on Sano's face. He came closer to Megumi.

"Don't come near me!" Sano stepped a little closer. "I love you..."

"Go to hell!" screamed Megumi. She took a step back and her back came with the contact with the wall.

"I rather go to you..." Sano looked into Megumi eyes. He trapped Megumi against the wall and stroked her cheek. He then, kissed her passionately. Megumi felt she melted into the kiss. She puts her hands around Sano's neck and pulled him closer. Sano broke the kiss and kissed Megumi's neck. Megumi sighed and put her hands around Sano's waist.

Suddenly, Sano released Megumi. She grumbled a little bit. Sano snickered. I thought you don't love me? But maybe I was wrong..." Megumi turned crimson red. "I...I....I...." choked Megumi. Sano shushed her. "Just say the words...my darling."

"I...I...I love you..."

Sano smiled and kissed her deeply. "I love you too..."

Then, Sano bent down and reach for a box in his black yukata. He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Megumi gasped.

"Takani Megumi....will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness ran down Megumi cheeks. "Yes...yes...I do!" She pulled Sano up and kissed him.

"Thank you..." whispered Sano into her ear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When she saw the silver Mercedes drove off, she stepped out of the building. She was holding a camera. Then, her phone rang. "Hello? Boss...I got the best news!"

"Great!" the man on the other line chuckled. "Report back to office now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day passed as planned and Kenshin drove to the Akabeko. He stepped out and opened the door for Kaoru. 'Kaoru...let's go." Kaoru shook her head. "No! I'm not going! I can't go in there wearing like this!" Kenshin eyed her. "There's nothing wrong with you. You look presentable enough."

"You don't know! You're a guy! I'm a woman! I'm wearing baggy pant and a 'Linkin Park' t-shirt for god-sake! I can't go in there like this!"

Kenshin sigh. 'Maybe, acting to be Kaoru's lover isn't all fun after all.' Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and dragged her into The Akabeko. "Let go of me!!" wailed Kaoru.

"Konbawa Tae-san! Table for two?" smiled Kenshin while still holding Kaoru's hand. Tae nodded. She looked at the wailing Kaoru. "Let go of me!!!!" She showed the couple to their table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry minna! It's so short! I know! Gomen Nasai!!!!! Plz review!


	7. Leave me alone!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine...

Author notes: My previous chapter didn't make a lot of reviews...I'm quite disappointed...Is this fic is enjoyable or not? Please tell me this and I can stop writing if this fic is so bad...okay... 'On with the story!'

Chapter 7

By: Blackz

My model, my love

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru POV

I drank my orange juice and slammed the glass on the table really hard. Megumi yelped and looked at me sternly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..." I mumbled and read the morning newspaper. I read the front page and the headlines said:

_**Lay off my man!!!**_

_At a photo shoots yesterday. Queen of the catwalk, Kaoru Kamiya was caught giving a finger at a fellow model. Apparently, she came with her new lover, Kenshin Himura, who is a famous photographer who just came back from New Zealand. Both of them were caught holding hands and Kenshin pecks Kaoru on the cheek. They really look like a couple who are madly in love. What will happen to Kaoru's recent lover, Enishi? _

_**Continue page 5**_

End of POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru throws the newspaper into the dustbin and started to wail. "Why it's always me! I hate Kenshin! He's a jerk!" Megumi who was busy looking at her ring finger turned to Kaoru.

"Come on Kaoru...what did Kenshin do to you?"

"He...he...he dragged me into a restaurant and I wasn't wearing an appropriate attire! It's like fashion madness!! He can't do that to me!! I'm a model! I supposed to look good in the public!"

Megumi rolled her eyes. She hated it when Kaoru acted so childish. 'The only thing that is so important to me is...Sano!' Kaoru looked at the dreamy Megumi. Then her gaze moved to Megumi's ring finger.

"A diamond ring!" squealed Kaoru. "Where did you get it?"

Then Sano stepped into the kitchen with his goofy grin and wrapped his arms around Megumi's waist. Megumi turned beet red and giggled. Kaoru's mouth went open really wide. "He didn't?!"

Megumi nodded. Kaoru jumped towards Megumi. She pushed Sano to the floor and hugged Megumi. "Congratulations!! I'm happy for you!" Then, Kaoru turned to Sano and helped him up. She hugged him. "I don't know you had it in you, rooster head!" Kaoru punched Sano's arm playfully.

Suddenly, Sano's phone rang. "Yo Kenshin!" Kaoru's expression suddenly turned grim. She huffed and ate a toast.

"You're here? You're coming up?"

"Oh okay...sure...uhuh...thanks...I really love her you know..."

Sano laughed and switched off his phone. "Kenshin is here! He'll be up in a minute."

"No! I don't want to see him! Ask him to leave!" Kaoru wailed. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She ran into her bedroom and locked it as she heard the doorbell. Megumi sigh and opened the answer the door. Kenshin stood there hands in his pockets and looking uneasy. He was wearing a long white stripe shirt and black slacks. He was wearing black shades now. He entered and sat on the sofa.

"She doesn't want to see me right?"

Megumi and Sano nodded sadly. Kenshin sigh and stood up. "Where is she?"

Megumi pointed at Kaoru's bedroom. Kenshin knocked at the door. "Kaoru?"

"Leave me alone you jerk!"

"Kaoru...what's wrong? If it's about last night...I'm really sorry."

"I said just leave me alone!!"

Kenshin tried pleading Kaoru to forgive him and this continues about 30 minutes. Megumi and Sano watched them carefully. Megumi giggled while Sano smirked. "They really looked like a couple." Sano wrapped his arms around Megumi's waist and kissed her cheek.

:: **One Hour Later...**::

Kaoru opened the door. She was wearing a slinky white nightgown that goes until to her knees. Her hair was messy and an angry expression on her face. Kenshin was sitting beside her bedrooms door. He looked stressed yet sad.

"Gomen Nasai Kaoru..." he suddenly hugged her. Kaoru returned the hug but they were interrupted by a giggle. They turned and saw that Megumi and Sano were spying on them. They broke the hug and blushed furiously.

"Ermmm...I'm sorry Kaoru...really..." stuttered Kenshin, his bangs covered his eyes.

Kaoru turned deep red and looked down at her feet. "It's okay...it's not entirely your fault! I acted so childish. I should be sorry!"

"Oh, for the love of god! Just kiss already!" Sano screamed.

Both of them blushed...again! Kenshin took a step forward and kissed Kaoru on the cheek. (On the cheek people!) Kaoru blushed and went into the living room. Leaving the stunned Kenshin. 'I can't believe I just did that...' Sano went over him and hit him on the head.

"ORO!!!!!!!"

"Baka! You should kiss her on the lips!"

Kenshin sigh and rubbed his head. Megumi, Sano and Kenshin went into the living room. Megumi entered the kitchen with Sano to prepare some tea, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone in the living room. Both of them sat on the sofa.

"Sorry about what happened just now..."

"You don't have to...I...er...kinda like it..." Kaoru turned beet red.

"Really? Do you really like it?!" Kaoru nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enishi was reading the paper on his king-sized bed with a naked Syura in his arms. She was sleeping soundly. Enishi read the paper and turned red because of anger. "That bitch! How dare she...I'll make her pay!" Enishi scrunched the paper into a ball and tossed it into the bin. He started to get dressed. Syura woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Baby...where are you going?"

"Out." Enishi kissed Syura on the lips.

"And babe...we're finished. I don't want to see your face again." Enishi left, leaving the crying Syura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin sipped hi tea. "Aoshi called me...you all know that there will be an annual Blackz awards coming up. It's going to be live and this is the chance for me and Kaoru to confess our love at the media. And not to forget, that the Armani's fashion show is just around the corner. This is also the perfect time."

"You're going to the fashion show?" stuttered Kaoru.

"As your lover...I have to go....for support." Kenshin blushed.

"And anyway Kaoru, don't worry! Sano and I are going to be there for you all the way!" Megumi patted Kaoru's hand.

"What about Enishi? He's didn't do anything to me after that incident. Do you think he had given up?"

"I don't think so...we must keep our eyes open. He must be planning something. He couldn't turn down five million dollars that easily." Kenshin sipped his tea.

"So...what are we going to do now?" asked Kaoru.

"We?" Sano said.

"Yeah...my schedule is totally empty today and I'm bored! I don't know what to do!" Kaoru sigh. "Well that's your problem Jou-chan! My sexy babe and I are going to spend some time together looking for wedding gowns!" Sano kissed Megumi on the lips and Megumi turned deep red.

"You could spent time together with Kenshin. You are 'his' lover! Get to know him a little." Winked Megumi at Kaoru and Kenshin turned deep red.

"Kaoru...you don't have to you know..." stammered Kenshin.

Kaoru sat quietly and was thinking hard. 'I do like him...it's not going to hurt to get to know him a little. And I love to make him blush. I'll give him a shot! Hee...hee...hee...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know the award's name is lame but I don't have any ideas! What can a poor writer like me to do!!!! Tee...hee...hee... ****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sano and Megumi left happily. Kenshin watched them with envy. 'I wish that Kaoru and I will be like that...ORO! Since when Kaoru's name popped into my mind? Do I really love her?' Kenshin went into the bathroom and washed his face. Kenshin soon realized that he really do love Kaoru. 'I do! I really do love her!'

Kenshin waited Kaoru on the sofa. He was reading magazine when Kaoru walked out from her room wearing a pink ringer t-shirt and a blue low-rise pants with a pink sash. She was wearing a pink cap and she let her long raven hair down. A purse in her hand. "Let's go!" she giggled.

"Oro? Where?"

"SHOPPING!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!!!!!"

Kaoru turned red and stomped over where Kenshin sat. "You're going weather you like it or not!"

"I'm sorry Kaoru. Anything but not shopping! I can't deserve such cruel fate." mumbled Kenshin. Kaoru think hard and she smiled.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. Her face looked different. Seductive if you could put it. Kaoru sat beside Kenshin and played with Kenshin's shirt's buttons.

"Kenshin darling..."

"Hmm??" Kenshin stuttered.

"Please go shopping with me..." Kaoru's hands now were playing with Kenshin's hair.

"Urmmm..."

"Please...I'll do anything for you...if you go shopping with me." Kaoru whispered at Kenshin's ear. Kenshin never felt so nervous.

"I...urm.."

"Please..." Kaoru kissed Kenshin's nose. Then, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay!" Kenshin's face was burning.

"Great!" Kaoru stood up and dragged Kenshin out of the door. She smiled happily. Soon the couple headed to the nearest mall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay minna! Wait for the next chapter. It's about Kenshin and Kaoru spend their time shopping! Soon they'll meet an unexpected encounter! Okay...please review! I beg you...I'm targeting a hundred of reviews!

LOVE,

Blackz


	8. When you go shopping with Kaoru

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine! Really!!! Even the Kenshin-gumi...

Author notes: Hello minna-chan! Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews!!!! Let's work together and help me archive a hundred of reviews!!! Also...I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Chew and my best reviewer who is always supporting me with my fics...Victoria! You support me when I wrote 'Red Rose' and also this fic...Thanks a lot! And also...my other reviewers who always been there, Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl, maribel, reignashii, kitsune 55, shinl 1 and others...(Gomen if I misspelled your names!) Anyhoo...thanks a bunch!(Sorry for the late update....something wrong with my computer!!!!!!)

Chapter 8

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The silver Mercedes sports car parked in the parking lot. Kaoru who was wearing pink glasses stepped out of the car happily. Kenshin on the other hand, sadly stepped out of the car ad locked it. He puts his hand in his pockets and let Kaoru dragged him. Kaoru grabbed hold of his right arm and dragged him to the shops on the streets. Kenshin stared horribly at the rows of shops. 'Burberrys, Chanel, Versace, French Connection, Tiffany and co., and other rows of shops. I think I'm going to be sick.' Kenshin thought and felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. Kaoru eyed him sharply as his face turned green.

"Oh grow up Kenshin! Its not that bad going shopping!" She dragged him into one of the shops.

"ORO!!!"

Kaoru and Kenshin stepped into a shop and people seemed to freeze. Everybody eyed them and some of them started whispering. Kaoru smiled and dragged Kenshin to the nearest rack of clothes. She tried some tops and Kenshin stood there holding clothes that Kaoru wanted to buy. Kaoru paid and they stepped out of the shop. Kenshin was carrying two bags of clothes while Kaoru dragged him into another shop.

This time it was a shoe shop and Kaoru tried a few pair of shoes. Kenshin stood there reading a magazine and sometimes he would sign autographs for the women who worked at the shop.

"Hey Kenshin! Which one would you prefer?" Kaoru held up two different kinds of shoes. One was a pair of red stilettos and the other one was a blue sandal with a huge flower on it.

"Why would you want my opinion?"

"Because you are my 'lover'!!" Kaoru raised her voice a bit when she said the word 'lover'. People started to stare at the couple. Some of then, of course would started gossiping and some of them were grinning and giggling. Kenshin blushed. He nodded and chose the blue sandals.

"Oh Kenshin! I love you!" Kaoru hugged Kenshin and pecked him on the cheek. She then kissed his nose. Kenshin turned beet red and said, "Urmm...maybe I should pay for that." He took the sandal and paid for it. Kaoru smiled and giggled. 'I just love to make him blush! I have to do this often! He is so kawaii!!'

After that, they went to a café and ate their lunch there. Kaoru ordered a bowl of salad and a glass of water while Kenshin ordered a cup of coffee. Soon they enjoyed their lunch together.

"I can't believe you're having only coffee!! Maybe you should have some of my salad..." offered Kaoru.

"No thank you...I'm full and I had my breakfast while you haven't Kaoru..." Kenshin smiled and sipped his coffee.

Kaoru smiled weakly and touched his hand. "Thank you for paying for the sandals. Really! I wish I could do something for you..."

Kenshin blushed again. 'Score!' Kaoru thought.

"Maybe you lover should urmm...deserve a ...kiss?"

Kaoru blushed. She moved forward. Kenshin closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. Kaoru saw this and smiled. She moved closer but kissed him on the cheek instead. 'Too risky!'

Disappointment clearly showed on Kenshin's face but quickly replaced it with a sunny smile. "Arigatou..."

They enjoyed their lunch getting to know each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enishi sat in a café and sipped his cappuccino. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Enishi...it's me! I want you get your stinking butt up here now!!!" Then Shishio hung up.

"Sheeesh!" Enishi turned off his phone. He paid for his cappuccino and drove off.

He entered Shishio's office. Shishio was smoking with an angry expression on his face. Enishi grinned and looked around. "Where's the babe?"

"We have to talk."

"Okay..." Enishi flopped onto a chair and took cigarette.

Shishio threw a today's newspaper on the desk. "Look at this you moron!"

"She found a new lover...so what?"

"Listen here you moron...do you want to lose five million bucks?"

"Of course not...but relax Shishio...I do have a plan! Please wait and let me handle this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I've heard that both of them are going shopping. I know the place. I'm just going to pay a little visit!" Enishi chuckled evilly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe you are Hiko's son! What a small world!" Kaoru giggled. She walked happily while Kenshin was busy carrying all the shopping bags.

"Adopted son would be exact." Kenshin said.

"I just can't believe Hiko has an adopted son! He never told us before!"

"Well...I'm an embarrassment to him I guess...that's why he hasn't mentioned about me to anyone..." mumbled Kenshin.

"No!! That couldn't be it! Look at you! You're famous, successful, good looking and girls just couldn't get enough of you! What kind of embarrassment is that?"

Kenshin blushed at Kaoru's remark. Kaoru smiled. She tugged Kenshin's arm and dragged him into an antique shop.

Kaoru gasped as she saw many kinds of antiques. "I just love going to antique shops!"

Kenshin dropped all the shopping bags and took a seat at a wooden stool near the cash register. He was amazed as he saw Kaoru jumping excitedly looking at all the antiques.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A long sword in its sheath is placed on an old cabinet. He took it and unsheathes it. "It's a reverse edge sword young man."

Kenshin turned and faced an old man with a white beard. "Looks like you're interested in this sakabatou." The old man smiled. Kenshin nodded. Suddenly both of them heard Kaoru shrieking. "Oh my god!! It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen in my whole life!" Kaoru held up an old Victorian style music box. She giggled and put it on the cash register. "Excuse me mister...I want to buy this." Kaoru said at the old man politely. Kenshin smiled as he watched Kaoru paid for the music box.

He suddenly felt an urge to buy the sakabatou. 'I feel like I need this sakabatou. It's like a part of me...' Kenshin took the sakabatou and put it on the cash register. Kaoru looked at the sakabatou and smiled. Both of them paid for their things but Kenshin insisted to pay for the music box and they...well...let just say have a little fight. Kaoru bonked Kenshin on the head with the sakabatou for the last time. "You don't have to pay for it! I can afford it!"

Kenshin and Kaoru walked down to the parking lot. While Kaoru put all the shopping bags at the back seat, Kenshin excused himself going to a nearby public toilet. Kaoru smiled happily while humming a song. Suddenly, a red sports car stopped behind her and honked. She turned around and horror clearly seen on her face. The last person she wanted to see was in front of her grinning.

Enishi stepped out of the car, walking towards Kaoru with an evil smile on his face. "My darling..." He pushed Kaoru against a wall and started to kiss Kaoru's neck. "Why are you with that man??" Enishi breathed heavily as he kissed Kaoru's neck. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Please no..." choked Kaoru.

"What was that, bitch? Want me to kiss you more?" Enishi started kissing Kaoru on the lips. He slides his tongue into her mouth. Kaoru felt that she's going to be sick. 'Kenshin...'

Kenshin was walking back to the parking lot when he saw the thing he feared most. 'Enishi was kissing Kaoru. _His_ Kaoru...' Kenshin ran towards them. With his god-like speed, he took his sakabatou which he carries and unsheathes it. He pushed Enishi towards his car and his sakabatou was only a few centimeters from Enishi's neck. "How dare you..." Kenshin's voice was deadly. His beautiful purple eyes turned amber.

Enishi smiled. "If you kill me...you'll go to jail. Do you want that?" Enishi stifled an evil laugh. "I don't care..." Kenshin started to choke Enishi. Enishi's face turned blue and he quickly took a dagger from his pocket and slashed Kenshin's wrist. Lots of blood spurts out and Kaoru started to scream. "KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kenshin thrust the sakabatou's sheath towards Enishi's stomach. "Arghhh!!!" Enishi growled and limped back to his car and drove off. "I'll get you back Himura! Mark my words..."

As they saw Enishi's car drove off, Kaoru hugged Kenshin and sobbed. "You're hurt and it's my entire fault!"

"It's not your fault Kaoru..."

"Oh my god! You lost lots blood. I should get you to a hospital!" Kaoru hopped into the driver's seat. "Come on! Hurry up! We should get your wrist treated." Kenshin hopped onto the passenger's seat holding his injured wrist. He's trying as hard as he can to stop from losing a lot of blood.

"Urmm...Kaoru?? Do you have a license?"

"NO! This is my first time driving a car."

"ORO!"

"Hold on tight!" And they drove off to a nearest hospital. Out of their view, a black car with a man and a woman laughed evilly. "We got them! It will be all over the news!" the man laughed. "I can't wait!" the woman giggled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay minna!! That's all! Please review!!

Love,

Blackz


	9. Fashion Show sucks!

Disclaimer: Okay!!! Let's get to business...Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!! Darn...

Author Notes: Okay minna...sorry for the late update for the last chapter because something's wrong with my pc. So, On with the STORY!!! (Note to myself: remember to give my cat a bath after I finished with this fic.)

My model, my love

Chapter 9

By: Blackz

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I want the best treatment for my Kenshin!" Kaoru slammed the doctor's desk. "Don't worry Miss Kaoru! We'll make sure _your _Kenshin get the best treatment!" smiled Dr. Okita. "Great! I can't imagine living without my Kenshin!" Kaoru hugged Kenshin really hard. "ORO!!!!!"

Kenshin and Kaoru walked down together to the parking lot. Kaoru remembered what Dr. Okita said to her before they left.

0o0o0o0o0

**Flashback**

0o0o0o0o0

_Kenshin went to the toilet and Kaoru was talking with Dr. Okita. _

"_Miss Kaoru, I want to make you aware that Kenshin lost a lot of blood and that wound on his wrist could cost his life if it was any deeper. Fortunately, the wound is not that deep to make him die but I want you to look after him or ask other people to look after _him. Don't get if infected or anything." _Dr. Okita smiled._

"_I understand." Kaoru nodded. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**End Flashback**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin opened the door and started the engine. "You're going to drive?" Kaoru looked at this bandage hand. Kenshin nodded.

"What about your hand?"

"It's okay! I suffered enough from your driving!" Kenshin said jokingly. "Fine!" Kaoru opened the door and hopped onto the passenger's seat.

Kenshin drove them to Kaoru's apartment. The rest of the drive was quite. Neither of them said a word which Kaoru was not very pleased about it. "So...I don't know you're good using those sword thing??!! You looked like you mastered it!"

Kenshin chuckled. "Believe or not...I'm the best student in Kendo in high school."

"Really?! Hahahahahahaha...I don't know you have it in you!"

"Well...there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Hmm...maybe you're right! I should get to know _my lover _a little bit more..." Kaoru said jokingly and Kenshin turned beet red. They arrived at Kaoru's apartment.

"Do you want to come up?" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin shook his head. "I'm tired."

"Okay...Urm...before I go, I want to say thanks about the Enishi thing..."

"It's okay! I mean...I should kick his ass for taking advantage of my babe!" Kenshin moved closer and kissed Kaoru on the cheek almost to the lips but still on cheek. (You get my point!) Kaoru turned red and muttered a quick bye and exited the car. Kenshin dazedly watched as his love went up to her apartment. He sighs. _My love for you started to bloom but did you too? _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Day of the fashion show**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru in sweatpants and a black top walked down the catwalk full of confident. Her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail. She and other models were rehearsing for the fashion show today. "Okay girls! Ten minutes break!" Pierre screamed which sound more like a squeak. The French man talked with the fashion designer. "Do you think Giorgio will be impressed?"

Kaoru headed to the restroom to freshen up. As she wiped her face with a clean towel, she decided to call Kenshin and asked him about his hand. She dialed his number and was greeted by a sleepy hello.

"Hello...."

Kaoru giggled. He sounds so cute! "Good morning sleepy head!"

"Of course I'm sleepy...its 4 am Kaoru."

"Well, I got to rehearse and I was wondering...will you be coming..."

"Of course! We planned this remember?"

"Oh yeah! Forgot!" The only reason she called him (the real reason) because she missed his voice. It's like the only thing she wants to hear.

"So...how's your hand?"

"Not bad...although it's kind of itchy sometimes. I hate wearing this bandage thing! Can't I take it off?" Kenshin sounded like a little boy.

"Himura Kenshin! You're not going to take that bandage off until I say so! Now! Remember to change your bandage with a clean one every single day! Remember that!" Now Kaoru sounded like a mother.

"Okay...okay..." chuckled Kenshin. "...You sounded like a mother!"

"Hahahahahaaha...well, remember that the fashion show starts at 9 am and don't be late!"

"Hai..."

"Remember to change your bandage!"

"Hai..."

"Have a healthy breakfast!"

"Hai..."

"I got to go..."

"Hai..."

"JA!" Kaoru turned off her phone and put it in her pocket. Suddenly, she heard a giggle. Megumi was giggling. Apparently, she was eavesdropping on her conversation with Kenshin.

"Megumi!"

Megumi stepped out from her hiding place and went over to the sink and washed her face. "You awfully are doing a great job looking after Kenshin!" Megumi giggled while wiping her face with a clean towel. "Hahahahaahahaha!" Kaoru gave Megumi an annoying laugh.

Both of them exited the restroom and grabbed themselves a cup of coffee. "So tell me...how do you feel towards Kenshin?"

"I don't know...normal I guess!"

"Oh come on!! Like I don't know! It's like the first thing in the morning you would do is call him!"

Kaoru blushes. "A little weird I guess...He's very different."

Megumi nodded. Then fox ears appeared on her head. "I won't be surprised when you end up marrying him!! HOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!"

Kaoru turned furiously red. She sipped her coffee a little bit more when Pierre started calling them back to continue rehearsing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After changed his new bandage, Kenshin picked out his clothes. 'What am I going to wear today??' He decided to wear all black attire. (Isn't that obvious?) Baggy pants and long-sleeved shirt. He tied his long fiery red mane into a loose ponytail. He sprayed himself some Armani perfume. "What else?" Kenshin muttered to himself. He looked around and thought that it would be a real act if he brought some flowers for Kaoru.

He took his keys and drove to the nearest flower shop. There, Kenshin bought a bouquet of roses. He looked at his watch and he got five minutes before the show starts. He drove his car as fast as he can.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sandra POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hello Japan and here we are at the Armani's second fashion show in Japan as he shows us the latest designs for this season! Right now, we are at the red carpet where we wait for the VIP's to come. Up first is Syura who is an actress also the cover girl for Chanel!

And minna! I see a red sports car and a Mercedes sport are coming our way! Okay, the red sports car belongs to Enishi! And the Mercedes sport belongs to...Himura Kenshin! The crowd just went berserk! Both are one of the hottest men in Japan! And both belong to Kamiya Kaoru. (Giggles) What a player that girl is!

Let ask Kenshin first! HI! "Hello Sandra-san!" He said my name! Girls out there...don't be jealous! Okay...I heard that you are currently dating Miss Kamiya...is that true? "Yes! We hooked up around last week at a photo shoot." That is so kawaii! But you are aware that Kaoru already has a lover. Enishi? "We all know that it's a rumor!" Okay...so minna! Kenshin also said that the scandal between Kaoru and Enishi is only a rumor! So...Kenshin, I see you brought some roses. Is it for Miss Kamiya? "Hai..." So romantic! Okay. Now let's have a chat with Enishi!

Hi Enishi! "Hi..." You're so....HOT! Have you notice that? "Of course! Many babes said that to me!" Enishi winked at the camera. So...don't you feel used when Miss Kamiya dates Himura? "I know...it hurts...but as you see...both of us are expecting." Expecting? You mean like a baby? Enishi nodded. "Hai...I give her a chance to flirt with other guys before she becomes a mother." Oh my god! That's big news! Minna!!! Kaoru going to have a baby and the father is Enishi! That's wonderful! Congratulations!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn it! How dare that Enishi! I got to call Kaoru. But how?" muttered Kenshin. He looked around and noticed that many people started to arrive and the crowd was berserk. He entered the building and found himself a seat. After a few minutes, after all the VIP's were all seated the show starts.

The first model was a blonde model who was wearing checkered skirt and a green turtleneck top. The next one was Megumi who was cheered by Sano. "That's my sexy babe!" She was wearing a baby blue one piece dress. Next was Kaoru who was wearing a green two-layer chiffon skirt with a white button down sleeveless top.

Kenshin smiled when he saw the sight of Kaoru. Photographers took their pictures and Kenshin was getting dizzy.

"ORO!!!"

"Hey man, are you okay?" Sano asked his dizzy friend.

Soon, the fashion show was over and Kenshin and Sano tried as hard as they can to slip through the crowd.

Both of them were tip toeing in the car park when a group of reporters with their flashing cameras caught them.

A reporter with ugly blonde highlights came up to Sano and asked him some questions.

"Is it true that you and model Takani Megumi are getting married? "

"Urrmmm...yes?"

"I see...do you have comments about Himura and Kamiya relationship?"

"No comment!"

The reporter snapped a few pictures of Sano. Kenshin also been attacked with lots of questions.

"Is it true that Kaoru is carrying Enishi's child?"

"NO!"

"I see your hand was bandaged! Is it hurt from fights you had been with Enishi?"

"NO!!"

"Did you really sleep with Miss Kamiya?"

"FOR GOD-SAKE NO!!!!" And it was then when Kenshin dragged Sano from the crowd and made way to their own cars. Kenshin started the engine and drove off far away from the building. He saw that Sano also catching up with him. At the first traffic light, his phone rang. It was Kaoru and she was crying.

"K-k-kenshin? Is that y-you?"

"Yes, Kaoru! Why are you crying?"

"Oh Kenshin! It was horrible! That man... (Sniffle)"

"Kaoru meet me at my apartment. Escape as fast as you can. Take a cab! It will be safer..."

"O-o-okay...." And then Kenshin switched off his phone. The traffic light turned green and Kenshin and Sano went their separate ways. Sano headed to Triangle Modeling Agency and Kenshin headed to his apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru escaped the crowd of reporters using the back door and hailed a cab. Soon, she made her way to Kenshin's apartment.

**Kaoru's POV**

_I can't believe it! That animal....How could he said! BAKAROU! This is not happening. Oh god, please help me...._

**POV ENDS)**

"Hey lady, are you okay?" The cab driver noticed that Kaoru was crying.

"Yes...I'm fine." Kaoru took a tissue from her handbag.

"You know...you look awfully familiar..."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru was shocked. 'Hopefully this man wouldn't recognize me!'

"Hey...aren't you that supermodel?" Kaoru sigh. There goes her cover. A hat and sunglasses proven that she still can be recognized.

"Please don't tell anyone! I'll give you anything but don't tell anyone where I'm going! Please..." beg Kaoru. The cab driver thought for a moment and smiled. "Of course but if only you give me your autograph! It's for my daughter. She adores you!"

"Okay!" Kaoru took out a pen and a piece of paper and signed it. "Here you go..."

The cab arrived in front of Kenshin's apartment. "Promise me you won't tell a soul!" Kaoru said to the cab driver for the last time. She paid him and stepped into the building.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin sat on the sofa and sigh. His life turned upside down when he met Kaoru. But it was worth it. I love her...

Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell and he answered it. He opened the door and was truly surprised when the visitor hugged tightly. "Uh...Kaoru?"

"Oh Kenshin! It was horrible...that animal told the press about me having his child!" Kaoru started to cry on Kenshin's chest. "Yes, I know...I was there. If only I could kick his ass again..." Kenshin whispered at Kaoru's ear while stroking her long raven black hair.

Kaoru noticed the position they were in and blushed furiously. Kenshin too and he released Kaoru and invited her in. Kaoru sat on the black sofa and noticed there was a bouquet of roses on the coffee table.

"Who is it for?" Kaoru asked.

"It's for my beautiful lover..." Kenshin answered sarcastically. "Hahahahahahaha..." Kaoru laughed sarcastically and smelled the flowers. "Arigatou..." she muttered.

"It's my pleasure actually." Kenshin came out of the kitchen with a plate of rice balls. He sets them on the coffee table. "I made them myself!" Kenshin smiled.

Kaoru took one and ate it. Then she turned red and cried. Kenshin gathered her into a hug. "What's wrong? Is it bad?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No...it's good. But I'm so jealous. I never make rice balls taste this good!"

"ORO!!"

"Maa...maa...Kaoru! I can teach you how to make them one day. Don't worry!" Kenshin patted her hand. Kaoru smiled and continued eating the rice balls.

After eating all the rice balls, Kaoru was full and Kenshin handed her a steaming mug of tea. She sipped it and turned on the TV. Both of them watched the news and suddenly it was the celebrity news. It was about Enishi confession to the media and today's fashion show. Kenshin saw Kaoru on the catwalk and he got to admit that Kaoru looked gorgeous. But all the rest is about Enishi's confession.

When the news ended, Kaoru started crying. Kenshin gathered her into a tight hug and calmed her down.

"Don't worry...I'm sure Aoshi going to do something about this..."

"A-are you s-s-ure?"

"I'm sure of it!" Kenshin cradled Kaoru until she fell asleep in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I'm so happy because I finally got my hundred reviews!! I know that this is another pointless chapter but I'm quite busy and sorry if this chapter is boring...Gomen Nasai!! Please read and review!

**BLACKZ**


	10. 3 months had passed

Disclaimer: (Took a microphone and screamed) Rurouni Kenshin is mine!!!! Bwuhahahahahahaha!!

(Audience: Start throwing tomatoes) You suck Blackz! Now, sit down!

(Covered in tomatoes) I'm just kidding people...heheheheheh

Author Notes: Hello again minna! I'm so happy and you know why? Because I've finished my end of the year exam! Whoot! Whoot! Now I can update more often! If people were wondering why I always make Kenshin and Kaoru blushed so often because...I can't help myself! If you're being with the person you like, you always blushed right? I do! If not, I'm a weird girl... (Sigh) --

**My model, my love**

**Chapter 10**

**By: Blackz (The girl who's going to rock your world!!) **

**Audience: (Sweat dropped)**

**Beware: Lots of bad words...I think...depend on my mood that is...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three months had passed since the fashion show. Kenshin and Kaoru still pretending to be a couple and life is simply boredom. Kaoru sat on a chair while reading a magazine. Out of the corner, Kenshin was checking the camera. Megumi was getting her make-up ready while Sano flirted with other models. Kaoru sighed.

**0o0o0Flashbacko0o0o**

_Kaoru woke up in Kenshin's arms. It was seven in the morning. Kaoru pushed Kenshin's arms slowly so she would not wake the sleeping Kenshin. But, Kenshin already woke up and gave her a sunny smile._

"_Ohaiyo..."_

"_Ohaiyo!" Kenshin got up and prepared breakfast while Kaoru took a nice long shower. After they had their breakfast together, Kaoru waited for Kenshin to get ready and drove off to Triangle Modeling Agency. _

_Aoshi was busy talking to the telephone while Misao was making him a cup of coffee. Misao saw the lift opened and came out Kaoru and Kenshin. Misao heard of what happened at the fashion show yesterday put down the cup of coffee she was making and ran towards Kaoru and gathered her into a tight hug._

"_Its okay...Aoshi-sama will handle that moron..." Kaoru nodded. Three of them entered Aoshi's office. Aoshi was busy talking to the phone._

"_Don't you understand? She didn't carry that moron's child!"_

"_You think I'm lying? I'm going to sue you if you put that on the tabloid!!"_

"_Just shut the fuck up you blasted shit!" And at that moment, Aoshi put down the receiver and rubbed his temples. Misao put down the cup of coffee that Aoshi requested. _

_Aoshi sipped his coffee and smiled at Misao. Then he kissed him full on the lips. _

"_Thanks baby...You're the best!" Misao blushed. Kaoru giggled and Kenshin put his hands into his pockets and looked elsewhere. _

"_I just got off the phone from the tabloid. I'm meeting Shishio tonight at his office." Aoshi said quietly. _

"_What are you going to do?" Kaoru asked._

"_Both of us got to talk. And if you wouldn't mind, please get back to your normal lives and do what you both normally do. Act as if nothing happened." Aoshi ended the conversation._

**0o0o0End Flashbacko0o0o**

Kaoru smiled and put her magazine on the nearby table. Aoshi came back from his meeting that night with Shishio with a black eye. Their meeting didn't go well because Shishio isn't willing to co-operate. (Its not like I want to make Aoshi looked weak but just to tell you guys that Aoshi do fought with Shishio and Shishio only managed to give a black eye. God...I'm hopeless)

From where she sat, she watched as Megumi hit Sano on the head and dragged him with her to the make-up room. She watched as Kenshin laughed. 'He looks so kawaii!!!' Kaoru sigh and came up with a solution that Kenshin doesn't have feelings for her. 'How can I be so stupid? He deserves a better woman than me!'

Kenshin stopped laughing and noticed that Kaoru was watching him and her face was a little bit red. He walked towards her. He took her hand and patted it.

"Are you okay my love?" Kenshin said with a wink he gave her. From the background, giggles could be heard from the models.

"So sweet!"

"I wish my boyfriend is like that!"

"Aww...Kaoru is so lucky!"

Kenshin ignored the models, and took a chair and sat beside Kaoru.

"Kaoru...your face is red. Are you okay?" Kaoru's heart melted hearing his concern.

"I'm fine..." Kaoru was playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Umm...Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"Are...are you going to miss me when we stopped acting as a couple?" Kaoru's voice was so low that it came out more like a whisper.

"Well...yeah. We got so close and I think I really know you Kaoru...I..." Suddenly Kenshin stopped. Kenshin felt like he wants to admit his love to Kaoru right there, at that time. He turned away and concentrated on the coffee machine. At that time, staring at the coffee machine was so fascinating.

"You what Kenshin?" Kaoru was so sure that Kenshin is going to tell her something.

"I...I think we should get started. We're wasting so much time!" Kenshin gave Kaoru one of his heart melting smiles. Kaoru nodded and took a last sip from her coffee. 'So...he doesn't love me after all...' Kaoru smiled weakly. Tears started to crawl down from her cheek and quickly wiped it away so nobody would notice that she's crying. (Whaahhh!!! I'm so sad...I'm listening to the soundtrack of final fantasy X, Zanarkand Night.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The photo shoot ended around five in the evening and the gang decided to hang out at the most exclusive café in town. They rode the limo and in the car, Sano was busy whispering something in Megumi's ear and she giggled. Kenshin watched and wished that he and Kaoru can be like that. His gaze turned to Kaoru who was looking at the window.

'Kaoru...are you really okay?' Kenshin thought and thinking of hugging Kaoru would actually make her feel better but he didn't dare to do so. 'What will the others think?'

'They might think I'm really falling for Kaoru and I don't want Kaoru to know that! What will she think?!'

**0oKaoru POV0o0**

Why am I feeling like this? Is it the fact that he doesn't love me? I'm so confused!!! Right now, I'm really sure about my feelings towards him...his my first love and it was painful that he doesn't love me in return.

I remembered the day when we first met...I feel odd but not this way...I'm in love. Love hurts but at the same time...you feel very happy just seeing the person of your affection. I'm not serious when we first met, always teasing him...making him blush and I think I trapped him but no...he trapped me first. Kenshin..._my heart blooms for you_...

**0oEnd POVo0**

Kaoru continued watching through the window and didn't pay a single attention what's going on in the limo. Sano and Megumi were making out and Kenshin tried to look elsewhere. Kaoru felt that someone holds her right hand.

"Yes...Kenshin?" Her voice was whispery and there wasn't any enthusiasm in it. 'Not my cheerful Kaoru anymore...'

"Kaoru, are okay? You seemed distant..."

Kaoru looked up to the gentle violet eyes and her heart was beating so hard. "No Kenshin...I'm fine..." She gave him a weak smile. But of course...Kenshin was not convinced.

"Miharu...stop the car!" Kenshin said to the driver. Sano and Megumi stopped their make out session and looked at Kenshin confused.

"What are you doing? Aren't we're going to hang out?" asked Sano.

"I'm sorry but Kaoru and I need to talk and I'm bringing her to my apartment." Sano snickered by what Kenshin just said and give him a thumb up.

"Heck Kenshin...I don't know you and Kaoru are moving really fast! I don't know you had it in you!" Kenshin got the picture of what Sano saying and turned deep red. Megumi bonked Sano on the head and muttered "Pervert..."

"Hey Kenshin, don't you want us to drop you at your apartment?" Sano asked.

"Its okay...my apartment is not that far...we can walk if it's okay with Kaoru..." He turned to Kaoru and Kaoru quickly agreed. The limo droved of and Kenshin and Kaoru walked to his apartment. While walking, they wouldn't walk side by side but instead, Kaoru was walking behind Kenshin.

'Something is really wrong with Kaoru...' Kenshin thought and took Kaoru's left hand. By that, they were walking side by side and holding hands like lovers. (Aww...so sweet!)

'Her hand is so soft and it makes me feel...calm.' Kenshin smiled as they walked towards his apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enishi just got out from the shower and was busy getting ready to meet up with Shishio. Three months had passed and they were going nowhere getting the five million bucks. He looked out from his apartment and it was raining heavily.

"Humph! I'm bloody bored. Maybe I meet up with Shishio after the raining stopped." Enishi flopped on the sofa and read the tabloid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It started to rain and Kenshin and Kaoru as fast as they can to reach Kenshin's apartment. When they did actually reach the apartment, both of them were soaking wet. Kaoru can't help but got to admit that Kenshin looked good when he's wet. He's wearing a white shirt with three buttons undone and he was soaking wet so she can see his muscular chest. Kaoru blushed at what she saw and blushed even harder when she realized that Kenshin was still holding her hand.

"Umm...Kenshin? Can you let go of my hand?"

"Oh yeah..." Kenshin quickly let go of Kaoru's hand. And at that time he realized that Kaoru was shivering.

"Let me get you a towel and you can use the bathroom to freshen yourself up!" Kaoru nodded and waited as Kenshin get her a towel.

While Kaoru was in the bathroom, Kenshin made them a hot nice cup of tea. When finished, he undoes the buttons of his shirt and went into the bathroom forgetting that Kaoru was in there.

Kaoru was busy hair-drying her hair was shocked when the bathroom door opened and entering the bare-chested Kenshin. Kenshin heard a person gasped and realized that Kaoru was in the bathroom with him!

"I...uh...sorry!" Kaoru tried to make way out of the bathroom when she slipped and fall on top of Kenshin. Not only was that but her lips on his. Kenshin was so shocked but he felt himself reacting to the kiss.

'He's returning my kiss?' Kaoru blushed but soon lost into the kiss. The kiss grew more passionate and they stopped for air. When they really stopped, Kaoru noticed the position they were on and she was on top the bare-chested Kenshin. Her face flushed and quickly got up and left the apartment.

She avoided the disappointment look that Kenshin gave her and left the apartment. She hailed a cab and she felt a heavy sensed of guilt. 'Now he thinks that I'm taking an advantage on him...but, why did he return the kiss?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry minna! I know it's so short but I feel like stopping here. This supposed to be short fic but I kept getting ideas and maybe it will be a long fic....

**Yours truly: **

**Blackz **


	11. Sano and Megumi are getting married!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner...of Rurouni Kenshin....

**Author Notes: **Hello minna! As I said last chapter...my exams are finished for this year and I'm so...happy! But...maybe I'm not so happy when I get the results...hehehehehehe...If someone was wondering what do I think overall for my final exam...only one word I can say...TOUGH! It's so tough that I could cry my eyes out! Especially history and math! (Note to everyone: I'm good in Math!) Some of my juniors said that I got quite low for my objective math paper... (Sigh) Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!

**My model, my love**

**Chapter 11**

**By: Blackz (**I'm doomed when I get my exam results...)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru hailed a cab and in the cab, she was crying her eyes out. The driver looked at her confused. 'It was an accident! I didn't mean to fall on him!' Suddenly, her hand phone rang and it was Megumi.

"Hey Kaoru!" Megumi sounded funny.

"Hey..."

"Umm... (Hic) got to tell yea' something (hic)"

"Megumi...are you drunk?"

"NO! Why would you say that? Do I sound drunk?" And at that time, Sano took the phone from Megumi and talked to Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru! Forgive Megumi...she's drunk!" Sano gave a low chuckle.

Kaoru took a tissue from her handbag and wiped her tears away. "Why?" She started sounded normal again.

"Well...if you thinking that I'm taking an advantage on her...well you're wrong! I just asked her if we could get married in the next two weeks and she agreed. But after she agreed, she drank two bottles of champagne!" explained Sano as he tried to calmed down the drunk Megumi who was now standing on the table and started singing.

"Uhh...Kaoru? We already booked four tickets to Hokkaido. Our flight will be in three days. So that's it! I hope you come with us..." Sano heard Kaoru gasped on the other line.

"I'm speechless...But of course I go with you guys! You guys are my best friends! Will Kenshin be there?" Sano chuckled.

"Of course dummy! He's the best man! And don't worry...you wouldn't get bored!"

Having Kenshin there at the wedding is really going to bother Kaoru. 'How could I speak to him again? I couldn't even look at him in the eye!'

"Uhh...Kaoru? I think I gotta go!" Kaoru was sure that she heard Megumi singing Twinkle Little Stars. The cab that she was riding stopped in front of her apartment and as soon she opened her apartment door, the phone was ringing. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin still lay on the bathroom's floor and didn't move an inch. He was still dazed by the kiss that he and Kaoru just shared. 'But why did she leave?' He took a shower and decided to call Kaoru after that. When he was busy brushing his gorgeous red hair, the phone rang. It was Sano.

"Yo Kenshin!"

"Hey Sano..."

"So...what did you guys do at your apartment? Heheheheheh"

Kenshin turned red and he wasn't going to tell Sano about their accident kiss experience. "Uhh...nothing happened! We just talk."

"Right you are..." Sano said slyly.

"Anyway, why did you call me?"

"Oh nothing...just telling you that we're going to Hokkaido for my wedding! Our flight is in three days." Sano voice was calm but there was a hint of excitement.

"No way! You're getting married? Out of short notice? But anyway man, I'm happy for you!" Kenshin can't help but to feel a little jealous. 'When will be his time with the girl of his dreams?'

"So start getting packing!" Sano said and hung up. Kenshin sigh and called Kaoru's number. 'Weird? Her line is busy...Maybe later.' Kenshin put down the receiver and decided to make himself some rice balls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sou-chan! It's been a long time since you called me! How's your mother?"

"Hahahahaha...it's been a long time since I talked to my favorite cousin! How come you never visited us in Hokkaido anymore? I know...I'm only the cousin of the famous Kamiya Kaoru...why would she visit this unknown guy?" There was a little bit of sarcasm in it.

"Don't say that! I love you and your mom! You're the only family I got! But guess what...I'm going to Hokkaido in three days! Sano and Megumi are getting married there."

"Is your boyfriend, Kenshin Himura going to be there too?"

"Yeah...why do you asked?"

"Well...I really admired his work. Its cool if I could meet him!"

"About him being my boyfriend...I got to tell you about that part. And also I need your help..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: **Okay minna! Sorry if this chapter is really short! I don't know what came over me because I can't make this chapter longer. I promised you that I will update more often because...school is over! I know its October and you guys just started school but in Malaysia...we finished the school year in October! We started school in January. Anyways, please read and review! Onegai...

**Lots of love from me,**

**Blackz **


	12. Only a brother

**Disclaimer: **Hello...my name is Blackz. Today, I'm going to tell you all that Rurouni Kenshin is MINE!!!!

Kunai gal: Oh sis, stop your yapping and continue with the fic! I would love to read your fics since I'm new in the business and all! (Snickered)

Blackz: Darn it sis! Okay minna...this is my younger sister...she's going to start writing fics soon! Anyway...Rurouni Kenshin is still mine!!!!

Kunai gal: Onee-chan no baka!! Rurouni Kenshin is not yours...

Blackz: (mumble something) darn sister....

Kunai gal: Okay...ON WITH THE STORY! (Winked)

**My model, my love**

**Chapter 12**

**By: Blackz (I'm going to rock your world!)**

**Kunai gal: Baka sister...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Her line is still busy! Darn it!' Kenshin was pacing around the apartment holding the cordless phone and tried calling Kaoru for the last two hours. 'Kaoru....Kaoru....Kaoru....' His mind won't stop thinking about Kaoru and what happened to them just now. The kiss...

Kenshin gave up as he put the cordless phone on the coffee table and exited his apartment. He walked down the wet pavement as he headed to the pub where his father, Hiko was waiting for him with a bottle of sake.

"Oi baka deshi...you look horrible!" Kenshin shrugged as he took a seat opposite to Hiko.

"Babe problems?"

"I don't know..." wiped his face with his hands and watched as Hiko drink the sake. That must be his fifth bottle and he's not even close to be drunk yet.

"You're clueless..." Hiko shook his head. "...you're maybe one of the hottest guys in Japan but you're totally clueless about women! I just can't even think that I raised you!" His words were dripping with sarcasm.

Kenshin smiled and drift off thinking about Kaoru. He's still clueless what Kaoru was thinking about him...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru took a long bath after talked to Soujirou for two hours and forty-five minutes. Kaoru was now washing her long raven black hair when she heard the apartment door was unlocked by Megumi. She heard Megumi stumbled a little bit. She must be a little drunk.

As Kaoru stepped out from the shower, in her bathrobe she walked into the living room and saw Megumi slumped into the sofa, rubbing her temples. "I can't believe he asked me that..." Megumi muttered.

"Asked what?" Kaoru took a seat beside her best friend.

"Marry him. One time he was fooling around with those stupid models and now he asking me to marry him!" Megumi mumbled. As she told her story, her hands were up in the air, swaying here and there and it almost hit Kaoru on the face.

"Don't you want to marry him?"

"Well yeah...but I'm afraid if he'll leave me for another woman. You know Sano...he's always fooling around. I'm afraid, Kaoru."

"That...I think you should discuss with Sano. Ask him if he's ready for commitment." Kaoru patted her friend's hand.

"Oookay...thanks Kaoru for helping me out and now I think I want to have a long sleep!" Megumi stood up and stretched and stumbled to her bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**After three days...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hurry up! Our flight is in five minutes!" Sano and the gang ran as fast as they can to their gate and also from their fans.

Soon they managed to get in time, and Sano drew a sigh of relief. He was after all the leader for this trip. Sano was seated beside Megumi and Kaoru beside Kenshin. Kaoru and Kenshin haven't said a word to each other. And Kaoru doesn't intend to.

"I think I broke my heel when we were running!" Megumi whined.

Sano chuckled. "Who would wear high heels when they're traveling? You're clueless..."

"Are saying that I'm stupid?" Megumi voice got a little bit higher.

"No! I'm just saying that you wouldn't break your heels if you would get ready faster! And here you are whining because of your heels which you break them yourself because of your lack of punctuality!"

"What?!" And then both of them start bickering like usual. It went on and on until the stewardess came to them and asking them to keep their voices down because they're disturbing other passengers.

Kaoru was busy signing autographs for a few passengers. Kenshin looked at the angel who was sitting beside him. The way she talked and smile just made his heart beats faster. When the commotion all died down, Kaoru tried making herself comfortable by shuffling in her seat. Kenshin looked at her and gathered her into a tight embrace.

He felt her body stiffened and he was pushed away from his angel. Kaoru eyes were covered by her bangs.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for trying to make myself comfortable but I think it would be better if I asked the stewardess for a pillow." Kenshin nodded and felt a little bit embarrassed and turned his attention to the window. Then he turned his attention over to where Sano and Megumi were and saw that both of them we cuddling. Sano wrapped his arms around Megumi and her head was on Sano's shoulder.

He turned to Kaoru who was hugging her pillow. She was reading a novel and she was totally into it until she doesn't realized that Kenshin bent his head near her left ear and whispered something.

"Kaoru...I need to tell you something..."

"I will tell you about it when we arrived in Hokkaido." Kaoru stiffened and looked at Kenshin. He flashed her one of his charming smiles and closed his eyes taking a short nap. He put his head on Kaoru's shoulder and mumbled something like 'wake me up when we arrived'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon they arrived in Hokkaido. As they exited the plane, Sano insisted that they should wear their glasses so no one would recognize them. But yet again, at the luggage pick-up centre they attract lots of people.

"Isn't that Sanosuke Sagara and Megumi Takani?"

"Oh...it's Kenshin Himura! He is so...hot!"

"It's Kaoru! Kamiya Kaoru!!!"

"Brilliant idea Sano!" Megumi whined as she picked up her luggage. Kaoru giggled. Kenshin helped Kaoru with her luggage. Kaoru muttered quick thanks as she took her luggage from him. _'Why is he so different? He acted as if nothing happened between us.'_

As four of them making their way out of the airport, suddenly Kaoru ran towards a man and hugged him. The man was not shocked but Kenshin was fuming!_ 'Who is that guy?!'_

"Ahh...that must be Kaoru's cousin! Soujirou..." Megumi smiled as she walked towards the hugging cousins. Sano followed her too and leaving the dumbfounded Kenshin. _'It's only her cousin!! But they don't have a special relationship do they?? I hope not...'_

"Oh Sou-chan! How I've missed you!"

"Me too darling!" Soujirou smiled. And the hugging cousins turned to Kaoru's three friends.

"Hi Sou-kun! It's been along time since I saw you!"

"Hey Soujirou!" Sano slapped the guy's back.

The young man kept smiling and he turned to Kenshin. "So...darling! This must be him right? The one who is pretending to be your boyfriend..."

Everyone seemed to freeze except Kaoru. Kaoru nodded. "He's the guy!" Soujirou took Kenshin's hand and shook it. "Thank you very much for saving my darling's reputation. And thank you for taking care of my girl for me!

"Hey Soujirou...what's with the darling and 'my girl' crap?" Sano said while helping Megumi with her luggage.

"Darling...shouldn't you tell them about 'us'?" Soujirou wrapped his arms around Kaoru's slim waist. Kenshin was fuming of what was happening in front of him.

Everybody looked at Kaoru waiting for her reply. "Of course! I'm Soujirou's girlfriend. You know that I think of Kenshin as a brother. My big bro!" Kaoru winked. Kenshin was speechless. Megumi and Sano were speechless too.

"But...but..." Megumi was cut off when Kenshin said, "Of course! Only a brother..." His eyes were covered from his bangs as he pulled his entire luggage towards Soujirou's car.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Soujirou's blue Honda drove up to a bungalow house near the beach. It was a hot summer and the gang decided to stay at Soujirou's house rather in a hotel. The gang was greeted by Soujirou's mother who is Kaoru's aunt.

The lady has brown hair and a smile plastered on her lovely face. "Kao-chan!"

"Oka-chan!!" As Kaoru got out from the car, she came running towards her aunty and hugged her. Kenshin looked at them. He gave them a sad smile. Soujirou noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. "Something bothering you, Ken-san?"

Kenshin nodded. "Why is Kaoru calling your mother, 'mother'?"

"You see...Kaoru parents died when she was five years old. All this time, my mother took care of her. They grown fond of each other and my mother decided that Kaoru should call her 'mom'." Soujirou explained. A smile was plastered on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You must be Kenshin! My name is Tae. I'm Kaoru's aunt." The older woman smiled.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Tae-san for offering me your hospitality." And after the hugging session ended, which everybody got hugged by Tae, she showed them to their rooms. Kenshin unpacked his clothes and put them into the cupboard. He smiled when he heard Kaoru whined at the other room. (Yes, Kenshin's room is beside Kaoru's)

"But, oka-chan! I want to help you cook lunch!!"

"You don't have to Kao-chan! I can manage and just relaxed! It's a lovely day and spends sometime at the beach!"

"Okay..."

Kenshin decided to head to the beach. He was wearing khaki pants and a white baggy shirt which he unbuttoned revealing his muscular chest. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail. (Looking like battousai! I don't know why but I like the battousai look! I think it's hot!! Ohohohohohoho...ehem...back to the story)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru walked out from her room wearing a blue bikini top and a transparent jacket with khaki shorts. Holding her beach essentials and humming a song she suddenly bumped into a spiky haired boy.

"Watch out where you're going busu!"

"I'm sorry but you don't have the right to call me that!!" Kaoru huffed.

"You must the girl that oka-chan always talking about..." the boy shot her an evil glare.

"Kao-chan! This is Yahiko-chan!" Tae walked out from the kitchen, smiling.

"Yahiko?"

"You see...he's my adopted son! I'm so bored when you left us so I think it would be great if I adopt another child!" Tae hugged Yahiko.

"Well...nice to meet you Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru smiled but the boy glared at her and the only reply Kaoru got is "Busu..."

"Baka!" Kaoru bonked him on the head and headed straight to the beach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few minutes Kaoru left the house for the beach, Kenshin got out from his room looking for her. He was looking for Sano and Megumi too. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hey Sano! Where are you?"

"At the bottom pit of hell...Ouch!" Sano replied and he got hit by Megumi. Sano heard Kenshin chuckled on the other line.

"Yeah dude...I got dragged by my sexy babe to go shopping. She said she needs a new pair of shoes. Looks like she's buying the whole shop again!" whined Sano.

"Be strong my friend! You're going to get married in 11 days! Be strong!!" Kenshin chuckled. Kenshin hung up and looked for Kaoru. The sun shone brightly and the sand and the sea are breathtaking. But the sight of the angel upon him was good enough to make him crazy. There she was, trying as hard as she can to apply sun block on herself but failed miserably.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Kaoru tried to apply the sun block on her back but it was so hard! She shook the bottle and squeezed it but the liquid won't come out so she squeezed it harder and the liquid came and splattered on her face. A chuckle could be heard and a hand was on her shoulder.

"Maybe I could help?" Kenshin whispered closely to her left ear and it gave shivers through her veins. Kaoru tried to choke out a word but Kenshin already seated himself and started applying sun block on her back. He gave her a relaxing message but Kaoru couldn't relax. Kenshin felt her body stiffened and whispered, "Relax...you're so tensed." Soon, Kaoru found herself to relax and she closed her eyes and almost dozed off when Kenshin stopped.

"Don't stop..." Kaoru mumbled. "I'm sorry but I think we should talk." Kaoru stiffened and turned around to look at Kenshin in the eye.

"What should we talk about?"

"Us...do you really think that I'm like your brother?" Kaoru winced and stuttered. "Um...of course!"

"Only a brother huh?" Kaoru nodded and Kenshin sigh.

"I don't think you really having a relationship with Soujirou." Kenshin said in a thoughtful tone.

"What?! I assured you that we have a relationship! I love him! You heard him!" Beads of sweat dropped from Kaoru's forehead.

"But I'm your boyfriend and I'm not allowing that...do you want me to tell them about our little passion on a certain rainy day?" Kenshin gave an evil grin.

"It was an accident! And you're not really my boyfriend!!" Kaoru was fuming now. Kenshin stroked Kaoru left cheek and whispered. "It was an accident but after that, it was not...by the way, I'm going to make you admit about you and Soujirou. So watch out for me love..." Kenshin pecked Kaoru on the lips and left the dumbfounded Kaoru.

_I am so in a big trouble..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I'm going to stop here! But before that, I'm just going to ask you guys...are you guys bored with this fic? Not many people review for the past chapters and I'm so disappointed! So please review or I'll stop here. (No use for me writing a fic that no one reads...) So minna...please review okay?? I'm also targeting 150 reviews!! So help me and please review and I'll update!! Review! Review! (Persistent aren't we?)

P.S: Maybe if I'm really going to finished this fic...I will tell you guys a sad news...sad for me!!!

**Blackz**


	13. Things that we do to each other Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and other things except myself…

**Author Notes: **Hello again!!! I got a great quantity of reviews from you guys from last chapter!!! I'm so happy…until it brought me to tears….hehehehehe. Okay minna, I don't want you guys to think I'm a snobbish person or anything and for the first time, I'm going to reply your reviews!!

**Replying Reviews:**

Kitsune 55:I'm so happy that you're not bored with this fic! (Gives a hug)

Half-breed-demon-fox: Thanks a lot for the review and here's the next chapter! (Gives a cookie)

Kenshinlover2002: Thanks a lot! Our favorite rurouni is very smart ne? (Hugs)

Kaeko-x3: Its like this…Soujirou is Kaoru's cousin but also he's pretending to be Kaoru's boyfriend. Now do you understand? And I really think that having a relationship with your cousin is not illegal. (Smiles)

Art3m1s: You're so sweet! Thank you! Great hearing you're enjoying this fic! (Hugs and gives a cookie)

Gacktnosugoi: I won't stop updating if you don't stop reviewing….hehehehehehe, but still thanks! (Gives a cookie)

Kuroi Koneko: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me!! Review me okay? (Flashes a peace sign)

Kastra: I'll give you more kawaii moments because you review me!! I agree with you about summer in Hokkaido…paradise! LOL (winked)

Jouko-chan: HI!!! Really appreciate that you read my fic in just one night!!! Thanks and I think my sister will cut your head off if she hears that you said, 'I love my sou-chan!' My sister is also a big fan of Soujirou and started to call herself, Mrs Seta… (Sigh) Thanks for the review and looking for your future reviews.

Raeyn-chan: Sorry about turning you off about Soujirou being Kaoru's cousin, gomen ne? But I promise you that it will be good! LOLS! And I love FF-X too! (Smiles)

Kaoru Kamiya: That my friend, you got to wait the coming chapters. Looking forward for your next review! (Hugs)

Muse: Dude, I'm confused. What do you mean by, 'I'm lost'? Sorry for not understanding yea'. (Gives a cookie)

And to cockroachelle, Anounymus T, Brittanie Love, Kao-gurl, and others…thank you very much and looking forward for your future reviews!! (Gives everyone a hug)

Sorry if I don't include your name…I try my very best to include all of you! Now let's get on with the story shall we?

**My model, my love**

**Blackz**

**Chapter 13**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sano gave out a long sigh as he watched his soon-bride-to-be trying out all the shoes in the store. He had been sitting on the same chair for 3 hours.

"Sheeesh! Why do women enjoy shopping so much?" Sano muttered.

He watched as Megumi sigh or giggle at every shoe that the sales assistant presented to her. "Baby…can't you make up your mind so we can get outta here?"

"Wait a sec! Yes…I want that one and don't you have this one in pink?" Megumi was talking animatedly with the sales assistant. Suddenly, Sano cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sano! It's me Tsunan!"

"Dude! It's been so long…how are you man?"

"I'm cool. I just got back from New Zealand. I heard you're getting married…who's the unfortunate babe?"

"You'll see…hey, I'm getting married in 11 days and the wedding is in Hokkaido. Just a small wedding, I don't the paparazzi meddling at the most important day in my life!"

Tsunan chuckled. "I'll be there. Anyway, I gotta go. Take care!" Sano smiled and muttered, "Bye."

"Who's that?" Megumi asked as she paid for her shoes.

"A good friend of mine…he'll be coming to our wedding." Sano helped Megumi with her shopping bags. Megumi hailed a taxi and they headed home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin headed to the bungalow house. Tae was busy cooking and Yahiko was spotted holding a bokken and was training at the back yard.

"Tadaima…" he said to himself. He headed to his room but when he crossed a room with blue door, he stopped in his tracks. Music boomed from the room. He knocked on the door and Soujirou opened the door.

"Ken-san! How can I help you?" The younger man smiled at him.

Kenshin chuckled. "I couldn't help overhearing but is that Simple Plan playing?"

Soujirou nodded. "You like em'?"

"Yeah… I got their latest album. Have you heard their latest song, Welcome to My Life?" Kenshin smiled as Soujirou opened his bedroom door, letting him in.

Kenshin sat on a chair as he watched Soujirou turned off the stereo. "So…you're pretending to be Kaoru's boyfriend huh?"

"Yup. You know…its hard work. She's very loud and could be very emotional." Kenshin chuckled.

"Yeah…I know. Hey, have you been dragged by Kaoru to go shopping?"

"Uhuh…it was pure torture! Luckily I made it back alive!"

"Man…you're strong! I don't think any man can survive that. One time, it was her 16th birthday party and she decided to go shopping for the goods and her dress. She dragged me to every shop there is at the mall. You know...her force of dragging me was so strong that I passed out when we reached the sixth shop." Both men were laughing now. Suddenly, Tae knocked and told them that lunch was ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru touched her lips that Kenshin just kissed. _Oh boy…what am I going to do now?_ She decided that she was not in the mood for sun-bathing and picked up all her things and headed back. As she arrived, Sano and Megumi also just arrived. Megumi hugged her friend and showed her friend the new pairs of stilettos she just bought.

"Oh my god! It's gorgeous." Kaoru gasped and both of them talked about shoes leaving behind Sano who was busy handling all the shopping bags.

"Umm…a little help here… girls?" Megumi and Kaoru continued talking and soon disappeared into the house.

"Damn…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin laughed as Soujirou showed Kaoru's pictures when she was small. They were at the living room sitting on the sofa and Soujirou gave him three albums full of Kaoru's pictures. He told him what every picture meant. (A/N: Just going to tell you guys that Kenshin is OOC starting from this chapter.)

"This is when Kaoru acted in a school play as a tree." Kenshin looked at the picture of Kaoru wearing a tree costume.

"And this one is when Kaoru wet the bed for the first time at our house." Soujirou chuckled. "And this one…"

"Sou-chan!!" Kaoru mouth was hanging open of the sight Soujirou showing Kenshin of her baby pictures. "…Sou-chan…I can't believe you betrayed me!! Wait till I show everybody your baby pictures!!!" Kaoru started to chase Soujirou around the house. "I'll get you for this!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Tae came out from the kitchen to see what all the commotion all about. The woman laughed and shook her head. She was busy baking a chocolate cake. Its Kaoru favorite and Kaoru look so thin! Then, she returned baking the chocolate cake.

Kenshin still sat on the sofa. He couldn't help but feel a bit pang of jealousy. Why can Kaoru and he be close like that? This is the chance for him to tell Kaoru that he is serious. And he's not going to lose to some cousin of hers!

"Hey sou-chan! You don't want me to show to them your '_NOC_' picture do yea'?" Kaoru snickered. Soujirou stopped in his tracks and look of horror was clearly on his face. "You wouldn't?!"

"Oh I would….oka-chan! Do you know where Sou-chan's '_NOC_' picture?"

"Oh…it's on the top drawer of the closet in my room."

"Ok…thanks!" And so, Kaoru went to look for the picture.

"Oka-chan! I can't believe you're siding with her!!" whined Soujirou. Tae just laughed and continue baking her cake.

Kaoru jumped as she headed back to the living room with the '_NOC_' picture in her hand. Her last leap was beside Soujirou and she hugged him. Kenshin smiled but inside he was fuming. 'Two can play that game. And I'm going to that to you…'

"So, here's the '_NOC_' picture!" Kaoru giggled like a five year old.

"What's '_NOC_' stands for?" Kenshin and Megumi asked, confused.

"Naked On the Carpet…" And that Kaoru showed the picture to everybody. An eleven months old Soujirou on the carpet, naked was revealed. "NO!!!!" Soujirou screamed.

"Kawaii!!!!" Megumi giggled and Kenshin snickered at his rival. Kaoru was laughing so hard and she didn't even realize that Kenshin was walking towards her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and took Kaoru's body closer to his. With this Kaoru turned deep red.

"Can I see your NOC picture? I don't care what age…"

"11 months…"

"4 years old…"

"16…"(Urghh...did I just wrote that? Oh well…) Laughter from Megumi and Soujirou could be heard and Kaoru was about to say something when Kenshin pulled her into a kiss. Sano who was finally made himself back to the house dropped all the shopping bags at the sight of Kaoru and Kenshin. Everyone seemed to freeze except Soujirou who was smiling.

Kenshin ended the kiss and looked at Kaoru who was all dreamy. He leaned to her left ear and whispered, "Do you want to give up or not?" This made Kaoru snapped and huffed. "I'm not giving up and I'm not going to fell for a guy like you! Two can play this game!" Kaoru said through clenched teeth. She makes her way to her room and slammed the door shut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry minna…if you don't like the way Kenshin was acting…Gomen Nasai! And did I just make Kenshin looked like some mere teenager? But just to tell you guys…I love Simple Plan!!!! (Hugs Simple Plan poster)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Megumi and Sano went to discuss with the wedding planner so they left early in the morning leaving Kaoru with Kenshin. Tae decided to visit her sister and will be back around five pm and Yahiko went with her. Soujirou went to see his friend who was in the hospital and will be back around lunch time. Kaoru sigh. Living in a house with Kenshin is not what she planned. It's not that bad but what it made staying with him dangerous is when he started to act like this…

Kaoru turned off the tap and closed the bathroom door. Taking a long shower gave her a lot of time to decide her next move. What Kenshin did yesterday, she didn't like it. Not because she didn't like the kiss. She has to admit that Kenshin is a very good kisser, but in front of everybody? Kaoru clenched her hand and gritted her teeth. 'I'm not giving up! Kenshin Himura…you're going down!'

It was early in the morning and Kaoru was so bored. She stomped to the kitchen to get something to eat. As she entered the kitchen, she gasped and turned deep red. There Kenshin was, drinking the milk from the carton, shirtless and wearing only his black baggy pants. Kenshin snickered at the sight of Kaoru blushing.

"Ohaiyo!" Kenshin leaned against the fridge. The blush on Kaoru's face was still red as she stuttered, "O-ohaiyo!" Kaoru make her way to the cabinet to get some Krunchie-Munchiesz'. (Heck, it's my own cereal!) "Eww...don't drink the milk from that! Other people want to drink it too!" He looked at Kenshin with disgust but the red-head just snickered.

"Looks like you want to buy a new one eh?"

"Of course!" Kaoru started munching her plain Krunchie-Munchiesz'. She sat crossed-leg on the kitchen floor. As she looked up, the red-head man was still snickering. "Quit that stupid smile on your face! It's annoying."

"Looks like I'm coming with you then! Tae-san asked me to buy some stuff so I could cook lunch." Kenshin drank the whole carton and throw it in the dustbin. "Don't you get sick drinking too much milk?"

"Nope! It's good for your bones." Kenshin snickered and did a pose showing his toned arms. "See that? Strong bones!" Kenshin said leaving the disgusted Kaoru alone. Kaoru mumbled something as she heard Kenshin's bedroom door closed.

Kaoru waited for Kenshin in Tae's car as the woman left it for them to use. The guy is really taking awfully a long time to get ready. She waited for him nearly for fifteen minutes! She honked from the passenger sit for the fifth time. "Kenshin!!! Hurry up!"

And there stood Kenshin wearing a dark blue baggy pants and a red shirt saying 'HOT!' His fiery mane was tied up into a high ponytail. Like usual, he's wearing shades. Kaoru mouth dropped. Kenshin never wears bright colors! The Kenshin she knows is wearing dull colors. The gentle Kenshin she knows had disappeared. But its okay, she's not afraid with this new one! Kaoru regained her posture back as Kenshin slipped into the driver's seat.

"Sorry I took so long to get ready." He snickered and started the engine. Kaoru looked out to the window and looked at the beautiful beach that is so familiar to her. This is her home. Kenshin stopped at the local supermarket. Kaoru didn't notice that they've stopped until Kenshin pinched her cheeks.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"You were day dreaming …come on! Let's go!"

Kenshin took a trolley and pushed it towards the dairy corner to get some milk. Kaoru just followed his suit with a bored look on his face. She's not very good in cooking stuff and she definitely not enjoying buying groceries.

Kenshin put a packet of bay tomatoes and other veggies in the trolley and moved on the next corner. "Are we done yet?"

"No…" Kenshin put a packet of chicken wings in the trolley and looked back at the list. "Tae-san wants 10 apples and 7 oranges…" Kenshin talked to himself as he put the fruits in to a plastic bag.

They walked and walked and sometimes stopped when people asked for autographs. Kaoru was so bored and she starts to look around the instant food corner. Kenshin was way ahead of her now and she was left behind and taking this chance to call Soujirou. She punched his number and waited for Soujirou to pick up.

"Yes Kao-chan?"

"Sou-chan! When are you coming back? Please hurry home!"

"Maa…maa...Kao-chan! I'll be back around lunch-time and take this time to get to know Kenshin a bit. Eheheheheh…"

"Grrr…Sou-chan! Do you still want to pretend to be my lover or not?"

"I love to help but don't you think that it's enough of proof that Kenshin already loves you? Why can't you just admit it?"

"I'm still not sure if he really loves me… He's all acting weird and not that gentle guy I know…" Her voice was sad.

"Hmm...So you still want to continue this?"

"Of course! I don't want to lose to that man!"

"Hahahahhahaha! Well, see yea' at lunch then."

"Ok…bye!"

Kaoru switched off her phone and took a box of 'Soupy Snax'. She ran off to find Kenshin and found him near the cashier looking for her.

"Where were you?"

"To find these!" Kaoru put the instant food in the trolley.

"Na uh! We're not buying that." Kenshin put the food outside the trolley.

"We're buying this!" And Kaoru put it back in.

"NO! It's not healthy!"

"Why should you care?!"

"Because I love you and I want you to be healthy!" And that made Kaoru's mouth hanging wide open.

"Don't you know that I already have someone else? I don't think I can accept that you love me! You're too old for me!" Kenshin stunned a bit. Hurt was pasted clearly on his face but quickly it turned into a smug.

"Nah…I'm not that old." Kenshin winked.

"Oh yes you are! How old are you? Twenty-six?"

"Nope! Twenty-eight. But I'm still hot."

"Urghh! Why are you so different out of the blue?" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Like what?"

"Number one: The way you dressed. I never see you wear bright colors! What are you trying to do? Wanna look younger so you can look young like me?" Kaoru raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe… But if you thinking that I'm doing these changes just to hit you…you're damned wrong!" Kenshin's voice was low and dangerous. He put the instant food in the trolley and paid all the groceries.

Kaoru looked at him with angry eyes. But still she can't help feeling a bit sad that Kenshin is not flirting with her. _Well just you wait Kenshin Himura! You're going down!_

A/N: Sorry for the late update! There had been loads of distraction lately. And I got loads of reviews and you really love me! (Reviewers sweat dropped) Ehehehehe…anyway, I'm really sorry if I didn't include any of you in my replying reviews session! I'm really sorry! And thank you to this one reviewer with a really great idea she gave me and I will think about it! And not to mention a long review! LOLS! Okay…wait for the next chapter and please review!! Review me and I'll update! Ja ne! (Finally I succeeded getting my 150 reviews and thanks to you guys and now…just grant this author wish and grant me 200 reviews…Yes, I wanna 200 reviews!!) Too pushy am I?

**Blackz (**sorry if this chapter is short!)


	14. Things that we do to each other Part 2

**Disclaimer: **RK is not mine.

**Author Notes: **Thanks a lot for the reviews and if somebody thinks I'm a jerk for asking 200 reviews, gomen! It's my last wish before I go. Right now, I'm trying my very best to finished this fic before December. (Sigh) Sorry, no replying reviews for this chapter.

My model, my love

Chapter 14

By: Blackz

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru helped Kenshin carried all the groceries into the house with a stern look on her face. After their fight at the supermarket, they haven't said a word to each other. Kaoru went into her room to change into shorts and sleeveless top and came back to the kitchen to help Kenshin cook lunch. Kenshin also who had changed into his _normal _clothes was busy washing the vegetables.

Kaoru couldn't help smiling with the sight of Kenshin wearing a pink lacey apron but she manages to keep her stern look.

"What can I do to help?" Kaoru leaned against the counter.

Kenshin who isn't smiling after their fight at the supermarket said, "You can help chopping the carrots."

Kaoru looked at the knife she was holding on her right hand and a carrot on her other hand. "I don't think I know how to chop these." Kenshin looked at her smiling gently. "Its okay let me teach you." Kenshin came stood behind her and guided her using the knife. "You chop the carrots into these little pieces like so…" Kaoru felt comfortable being near to him like this and her anger towards him just ceased a bit. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. Of course Kenshin noticed this and chuckled a bit.

"Kaoru…we're still learning you know…"

Kaoru quickly straightened and start chopping the carrots but Kenshin stopped her hand from doing so. His hands went to her waist and just being there, he nuzzled her ear. "I think you can manage from here right?" Kaoru nodded. Her heart was thumping and her body was so tensed. Kenshin whispered to her right ear.

"Why can't you just admit that you're pretending? Can't you see how much I…"

"Tadaima!" Soujirou arrived and Kenshin quickly let go of Kaoru and continue washing the vegetables. Suddenly, Kaoru felt so cold, her warmth just been taken away from her. Soujirou stepped into the kitchen and hugged Kaoru. "My darling is cooking huh?" winked Soujirou.

"Uh...yeah!" Kaoru gave him cut-that-out look. Of course Soujirou was confused and Kaoru grabbed him and pulled him to the living room. "Umm…Kenshin? You can manage with out me right?"

Kenshin nodded while giving her a warm smile. "Yes I can and don't worry. You must have something important to talk about."

When both Kaoru and Soujirou in the living room and clear from Kenshin's hearing range, Kaoru explained the situation. "I think we should stop what we're doing!"

"But why? A minute ago you're the one whose babbling for not stopping all these nonsense and now when I trying my best to pretend, you asked me to stop doing that?!" Soujirou almost yelled and quickly Kaoru covered his mouth.

"Ok...ok…I'm sorry. I know I'm making the situation confusing for you but when you came back just now, he was just trying to tell me something and he sounded so serious." Kaoru sigh.

Soujirou sat on the sofa and make Kaoru sat beside him. Then he patted her hand. "Kamiya Kaoru, my dearest cousin and my best friend. Just one man can make you world upside down…" Soujirou chuckled. "…but please stop this nonsense if you truly love him for the sake of both of you. He suffered enough and you too. Just admit your feelings and I don't think you should worry about rejection because from the looks of it, I think he'll return your feelings."

"But Sou-chan…he had been really weird for the past few days. I think I've lost the man I love." A tear slipped from eye.

"I think not just yet. There still time."

"But at the supermarket, he said he doesn't have the intention to flirt with me or whatsoever! He said that and I'm so sad…"

"Now…now…he's human! He's not perfect and nobody is perfect! There is time that he said something that can make you feel sad, you got to understand the situation. And the only thing you should do is..."

"…try to pretend for the last time so I can really make sure that he really loves me!" Kaoru lighten up and hugged Soujirou. "It's perfect! Thanks for your advice Sou-chan! You're the greatest!" Kaoru hopped to her room leaving the confused Soujirou. 'Why can't you realize that you're making the same mistake?'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**At lunch**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The lunch was great. Kenshin cooked a lot of food for the three people in the house. "Wow, Ken-san! You think we can manage to finish all of this food?"

"I doubt it!" Kenshin smiled as he put rice for each bowl. Kaoru sat beside Soujirou and he himself sat beside Kenshin. Kaoru was talking animatedly with Soujirou and Kenshin would just listen. Kaoru sometimes would put some food in Soujirou's bowl and to Kenshin's surprise she was spoon-feeding him!

"Ya…you shouldn't do that! I can eat by myself…hehehehe!" Soujirou was feeling really uneasy about this but Kaoru kept insisted and he decided to play along. Kenshin looked at them without showing any emotion. He ate his lunch quietly and as soon they finished their lunch, he washed all the dishes.

Around two o'clock, Sano and Megumi came back bickering. "Sanosuke Sagara! Why can't you agree with the wedding planner just once in every single thing? To the flowers and food arrangements… even my dress! If it will be like this, we shouldn't hire a wedding planner and you can be the planner!"

"But it's not my fault! I'm the one whose going to get married not him! And don't you see him? He was flirting with you! 'Darling this…darling that!' I don't even call you darling!"

"You're jealous aren't you?" Megumi wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist. "Don't worry…I'm not onto him! By the way, I like it when you call me your sexy babe…" And that Sano kissed Megumi passionately unaware of two people watching them.

"Eww…get a room! Or can't you wait till your wedding night?" Kaoru said and Soujirou and her started making sick faces. Sano flashed them a cocky smile. "Where are you guys going?" Megumi asked while running her fingers through her silky black hair.

"Tonight we're going to watch a movie so me and Sou-chan going to the local video store to rent some tapes." Kaoru jumped excitedly.

Sano and Megumi watching them go and as the blue Honda disappeared from their view, Sano sigh. "Kaoru had changed a lot when we arrived here. Have you noticed that?" Megumi nodded. "Not to mention Kenshin. He had changed a lot too. Remember when he kissed Kaoru out of the blue? That's shocking!"

"Yeah, I bet there's something going on and they're not telling us." Megumi nodded and wrapped her arms around Sano's waist.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin sat near the cliff out looking the beautiful sea. The wind blows his red hair and he was thinking really hard. 'Now I realized that I've been acting really childish and I'm so sorry Kaoru. After out first kiss, I thought you felt the same way as me…although it was an accident, it gave me a chance to show that I truly love you…'

He watched at the waves hit the rocks below and the sun is setting. How he wish that Kaoru would be here with him, but no…she's with her cousin. _My love for you is endless and why can't you see this love loving you…. Is it because you're afraid?_ Kenshin sigh. Maybe tonight he will confess that he loved her and if she reject him, and he will step out of her life…forever.

A taxi stopped in front of the house and Tae was back. Kenshin ran back to the house to greet her. "Tae-san!" The young man smiled warmly and helped her carry all the packages that she brought back with her. "Whoah! Load of stuff you got there! You went shopping and you didn't asked me to come with you?!" Kenshin said jokingly and both of them laughed together. They put the entire load in the living room and both of them sat onto the sofa and sigh together. They look at each other and laughed. Tae start telling Kenshin about her day.

Tae told him while laughing. "My sister was so happy when I visited her and she dragged me shopping with her! You know, she just got back from Canada and I haven't seen her for so long since…" Tae's head drooped with a sad expression on her face.

"Since when?" Kenshin asked confused by Tae's actions.

"Since…since Kaoru's parents died." Kenshin was stunned. "Can you tell me how they died?" Knowing that the story is painful to tell but kept trying. Tae took a deep breath and began her story.

"As you can see, Kaoru's mother, Sae and me are sisters. Sae got married first and then me. Kaoru's mother was the last one to marry…" She gave a weak laugh and continued. "…When she went into labor, she died giving birth to Kaoru. Her husband raised the child until she was four and later, he died in a car crash. He was on the way to Kaoru's birthday party you know…All of us were waiting for him but he never came." Tae was crying now. Kenshin gathered the older woman into a hug and urged her to continue her story.

"Both of Sae and me know that Kaoru's parents wish was to have their daughter to be a model and now here she is all grown up and a supermodel…" Kenshin smiled weakly and patted her hand. _So this is Kaoru's past. _

0o0o0o0o0o0

As Soujirou drove to the video store, Kaoru was busy setting up her next plan. Soujirou heaved a heavy sigh at his cousin's actions. "Don't you know that you'll gonna hurt him and yourself? You're taking a wrong step there!"

"NO! It's not a wrong step; it's a careful step that I'll take so I can make sure that I won't be rejected by him! Sheesh!" Soujirou sigh again as he parked the car in front of the store. Both of them entered the store to rent some movies.

"Ah…Kaoru-chan! It's been a long time…indeed a long time!" The store owner gave Kaoru cheerful smile.

"Yes, it's been long I haven't step into this store! How are you Mitarai-san?"

"Oh…I'm fine but just getting older day by day…unlike you Kaoru-chan! You're getting prettier and prettier!" The old man chuckled. "So…what kind of movies do you want to rent?"

Soujirou and Kaoru looked over the shelves and came up with to movies.

"Which one do you want to watch? Hot Chick or White Chicks?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I dunno…both are good movies."

Mitarai looked from the counter he was sitting to both people he had known since they were children. He found himself laughing at their faces trying to figure out a movie to choose.

"So you kids need some help choosing a movie?" Mitarai smiled.

"Yes!" Both of them said it together and the old man burst out laughing. "Ahahahahaha!!" Soujirou and Kaoru both sweat dropped. "If you ask me, I think you should watch your old favorite. You know like the ones you usually watched with your family when you were small."

Kaoru nodded and suddenly ran to a nearby shelf and picked up a movie. "It's been so long since I watched this movie…"

"Peter Pan?!" jaw dropped Soujirou. "Y-you want to watch Peter Pan?!"

"Yeah! Besides, I used to watch this with my dad and not to mention with you!" pouted Kaoru. "I know how much you like Wendy…you said she was a real babe when you were five." Kaoru snickered at Soujirou who turned beet red.

"I was five okay! It's not like I like her now!! Anyway, it's your choice…AND…I follow your choice not because I like Wendy!" Soujirou quickly added when Kaoru snickered. And so both of them rent the movie and quickly returned back home before dinner.

**(In the car)**

Kaoru who was back thinking up about her next move suddenly squealed excitedly making Soujirou stopped the car. "What were you thinking?! Don't squeal like that!!" Soujirou yelled, still need some time over his little panic attack.

"Gomen…gomen! I finally came up with a plan…" Kaoru whispered at Soujirou.

"You w-want u-u-us t-to k-kiss i-in front of e-everybody?!" stammered Soujirou. "You must be crazy! I'm not doing that!"

"Aww…just a kiss. Just think it as a family kiss. If you still worried about it, we can practice kissing in my room before we watch the movie!! So, how's bout it?" Kaoru puts on her puppy eyes. Soujirou sigh and nodded. "But I still can't believe youcame up with such a crazy idea! You're mad…" Kaoru huffed. "Am I that ugly to be kissed?" Soujirou just laughed and started the engine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin and Tae prepared the dinner together. As he stirred the miso soup, Tae went to greet her son and niece as the came back from the video store. "We got the movie!" Kenshin heard Kaoru giggled and he smiled. He can't wait to confess his love to her before the movie.

Soon dinner was ready and everybody dig in. Surprisingly, the quite boy, Yahiko was fighting with Sano over the fried fish and it soon over when Megumi bonked Sano over the head and muttered something like being childish. Other than that, Kaoru was talking happily with Soujirou and completely ignoring Kenshin.

"Quick Sou-chan! Finish your dinner quickly so we can practice. Hayakku!" Kaoru whispered and Soujirou nodded. They excused themselves from the table and quickly put their plates at the sink and disappeared into Kaoru's room. Tae looked at them suspiciously but still smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone got settled at the living room. Sano sat on the sofa with Megumi in his arms while Yahiko sat cross-legged on warm carpet. Tae was in the kitchen preparing the popcorn and she asked Kenshin to get Soujirou and Kaoru because the movie was about to start. He smiled because he's going to take this opportunity to confess to Kaoru.

In front of Kaoru's door, he was about to knock but the door was a bit ajar. He heard Kaoru grumbling and decided to peek what was happening. To his surprised, Kaoru was kissing Soujirou.

His heart was shattered into little pieces. He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. He smiled sadly and went back to his room. He sat on his bed and picked up a receiver and dialed a number.

"Hello? Hi, I'm Kenshin Himura and I would like to book a ticket to Tokyo. It would be nice if you can give tonight's flight."

"Yes sir, we do have one more seat in tonight's flight. Your flight will be one am. Will that be alright with you sir?"

"Yes and thank you." He put down the receiver and started to pack his bags. He went to the living room and acted as if nothing happened.

The movie started and when they saw the title, Peter Pan, they all groaned except Kaoru, Soujirou, Tae and Kenshin.

"Peter Pan?! Jou-chan…for once can't you think up a good movie? Last time you make me and my sexy babe here watched Snow White!" Sano shook his head.

"Can't blame her because she's a busu…" Yahiko grumbled and Kaoru bonked him on the head leaving a big red bruise on his head. And so everyone watched the movie…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the movie ended, Kaoru soon realized that she's been acting really childish and she's going to make a huge mistake. But it was too late when Soujirou pulled her into a kiss in front of everybody. When the kiss ended, which left everybody jaw dropped, Kenshin was nowhere in sight. She let go of Soujirou who had a guilty impression on his face and ran to Kenshin's room to explain but his room was locked.

"K-kenshin? It's me Kaoru…I want to talk to you about something…"

"Kaoru…please leave me alone. I'm quite busy now." Kenshin replied.

"O-okay…" Kaoru said and made way to her bedroom and thinking what to say to Kenshin tomorrow.

**------------ (Tomorrow morning, around 8 am) ------------**

Tae banged Kaoru's bedroom door while shouting. "Kao-chan! Kao-chan!!! Wake up, Kens-san disappeared!" Kaoru opened the door while rubbing her eyes. "Oka-chan…what time is it?"

Tae shoved a piece of paper to Kaoru. "Read this…it's from Ken-san…" Kaoru read the paper and tears started to form in her eyes.

_Dear minna,_

_I'm really sorry if I leave you all without saying goodbye. I wish I could stay longer but my presence is no longer needed. I may sound confusing but I can't tell you all how I'm feeling right now and I just want to be alone at the moment. I'm really sorry…_

_P.S: To Sano and Megumi, I'm really sorry for not being at your wedding and I hope you will find a new best man._

_Yours truly,_

_Kenshin Himura_

Kaoru was crying really hard now and Tae was comforting her. "It's my entire fault!" Kaoru said between tears. Everybody had woken up at that time and Soujirou was leaning against the wall looking at his cousin sadly. Megumi and Sano had read the letter and they were really shocked. Megumi was crying too as if she understood what the letter meant but Sano looked like he hadn't.

"What the fucking hell is he doing?!" He was yelling while comforting his future his wife-to-be. "Jou-chan tell me right now what he meant in that letter! I know there had to be something about you that he leaved." Pointing at Kaoru who was crying like hell.

"Sano don't blame Kaoru! It's not her fault!" Megumi screamed at Sano.

"No! It is my fault! If I hadn't been so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened. Sou-chan…you're right…I'm sorry." Kaoru hugged her cousin. Then she turned to her aunt, "Oka-chan…can you help me pack my bags?" The older woman nodded. "I call up the airport." Soujirou volunteered. Sano who had been gaping screamed, "Now you're leaving?!" Megumi who had lose her patience knocked her fiancée out cold. Sano who had a huge bump on his head and his eyes swirl lay on the floor unconscious.

"He really gets on my nerves…" Megumi huffed. She turned to Kaoru and hugged her best friend. "Now go and catch him before it's too late! Leave rooster head to me!" she winked. Kaoru nodded and start packing her bags with Tae helping her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Not a great ending there in this chapter and sorry if this chapter sucked. I've been really busy this month and I'm trying my best to update because I'm way behind schedule. This fic supposed to end in November but its December now and I'm late! So review me and I'll update!


	15. What happened!

Disclaimer: RK is not mine…This is so not cool…

A/N: Hey minna! I'm sorry to be torturing you guys with the updates…(bowed) **I'm suffering from a high fever and I'm kind of free…in two or three days…so no studying for now but I'll get back on the track soon…My parents and me already discussed about my schedule and there's no updating fics in it! Just extra classes and other sport activities to get me worked** **up**! Anyways, on with the story!

**Warnings: Don't wanna spoil the moment…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin unlocked his apartment door and dumped all his bags on the floor. He checked if he had any messages and there were two from his father, Hiko and there's another one from his friend from New Zealand who's now in Japan. He checked his mail and there was a letter from his fellow photographer Tsunan who was offering him to be business partners. It will be in Milan and the letter said if he's interested just give Tsunan a call. Kenshin thought about it and suddenly his mind drifted to the subject, Kaoru.

His heart ache just replaying what he saw in Kaoru's room. 'There's no used for me staying here, in Japan…" He picked up the phone receiver and dialed Tsunan's number.

"Hey Tsunan…it's me, Kenshin."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The flight was terrible for Kaoru. Although it was just a short flight but the thought of Kenshin hurting because of her was _disturbing_… She couldn't help but shed some tears and at least she's not attracting attentions from other people.

"Miss Kamiya? Are you okay? Would you like me to get some tissues for you?" asked a blonde air stewardess. Kaoru nodded and muttered a 'thank you'.

Kaoru tried calling Kenshin's phone but it was turned off just as she suspected. But it's not going to hurt just for trying isn't it? Kaoru asked the cab driver to drop off at Kenshin's apartment. With her bags still in her hands as she dragged them into the lift without any help, she pushed the button to Kenshin's floor.

Kenshin who just got out from the shower heard thunder booming in the sky. 'Just great…now the weather matched my mood…' He who was in boxers was ruffling his hair with a towel, suddenly heard someone ringing his doorbell. Without bothering who it was, he opened the door and was shocked when Kaoru who was standing on his doorstep.

He let Kaoru in without saying a word and flopped himself on the sofa while rubbing his temples. Kaoru dumped all her bags on the floor, joining Kenshin's bags. The thunder boomed again and Kaoru tried not to jump. Instead she tried to maintain her composure. Trying to remember what she was going to say that she practiced on the plane, Kenshin asked her first.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin knew that he was being blunt but he didn't care. Kaoru's presence was really hurting him.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my flight?" Kaoru answered with another question. Kenshin shook his head and continued rubbing his temples. "Don't you read my letter carefully? I said I want some time alone…" Kaoru stunned a bit and went into Kenshin's kitchen to get him a glass of water since he looked like he's coming with a headache.

Kenshin lay on the sofa, still rubbing his temples. Despite wearing only boxers and a towel around his neck, he didn't care. His head hurt so much. Kaoru gave him a glass of water and he drank it gratefully.

"Do you need some aspirin?"

"No…" Kenshin closed his eyes. Kaoru sat beside him and caressed his forehead until he falls asleep. At first Kenshin tried to push her hand away but it was so comforting that he can't resist. Kaoru watched Kenshin drifted to sleep and smiled at his calm face. A tear fall from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. Her hand left Kenshin's forehead and she opened her luggage bag to find a towel and some fresh clothes so she can freshen up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin's dream:

_It was all black. I even can't see my own body but suddenly, there was a light shone from above. A person walking towards me, it was a woman. She awfully looks familiar but I can't seem to recognize her. The woman was crying, I think but as she came nearer I know who she is…its Kaoru. She was crying and crying until she came so close to me that our breath mingled, she slapped me._

"_I hate you!"_

"_Kaoru?"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about…"_

"_I said I hate you! I hate you…" Then she took out a dagger and…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru who just got out from the bathroom saw that Kenshin was tossing and turning and his face was scrunched up. He was having a nightmare. Kaoru quickly went to Kenshin's side and hugged him. Beads of sweat appeared on Kenshin's forehead and Kaoru tried whispering soothing words at him. Kenshin broke out from her hug and stood up.

"NO!" Kenshin screamed and Kaoru flinched a bit.

"What Kenshin? No for what?"

"You…stay away from me…" His eyes were amber, looking straightly at her own eyes. His hair was messy and wearing only boxers he shivered a bit. Tinge of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Kenshin…you're ill." Kaoru took a step closer.

"I said stay away from me!" Kaoru froze. He dropped himself onto the floor, his fiery red bangs covering his eyes. "Kenshin…go back to sleep. Please…" Kaoru draped an arm around his shoulder, luckily he didn't push away. Kaoru put her chin on top of his head while her hands running through his hair.

"Why did you hurt me so much?" Kenshin's voice was quite and deep. Kaoru stunned a bit but still continued running her hands into Kenshin's red hair.

"Why did you come back? I'm trying to forget you and now you're here…why?"

"Don't you have enough hurting me?"

"I know you're just playing with me…I know you don't have anything with that cousin of yours…" Kenshin said through clenched teeth. His eyes were still amber.

"Kenshin…you don't understand…" Kaoru released Kenshin from her hug and tears started to run down from her cheeks. "…I was confused…I admit that the things that I did to you were childish but please forgive me…"

"Are you having doubts of my love?" Kenshin said to Kaoru who was wiping her tears.

"Yeah…maybe…because you're not the person who always making the first moves…" Kaoru said quietly, barely for Kenshin to hear.

Kenshin kind of heard what the last part she was saying and pushed Kaoru to the floor and trapped her with his arms. His amber orbs gazed into her blue ones. "What do you mean by that?" growled Kenshin. Kaoru felt uneasy by their position and blushed.

"Come on…tell me! What do you mean by that?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Well, you're not making the first move…I myself as a woman waiting for you to do that…because…I'm already falling for you…" She stared at the shocked amber eyes in front of her, but it recovered quickly when Kenshin smirked.

"Well…if you say so…let me make things clear for you…" And that his lips claimed hers. He suckled on her upper lip while Kaoru's arms wrapped around Kenshin's waist, pulling his closer.

As Kenshin slide his tongue into her mouth, Kaoru gasped. This was her first time and it was really good. _This feeling…it's so weird, yet it feels so good…_

"Kaoru…Kaoru…" Kenshin moaned, his lips leaved hers and continued kissing her jaw line.

"Y-yes Kenshin?" breathlessly Kaoru replied and moaned when Kenshin suckled her left ear. Kenshin grinned hearing Kaoru's moans.

"Kaoru…I just want to say…" Kenshin kissed her left cheek and whispered, "…that I love you…" When Kaoru heard that, tears fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes and hugged Kenshin close to her.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" He looked into her teary sapphire orbs. Kaoru shook her head. She looked into Kenshin's eyes which turning into purple now with slits of amber inside them. "I...I'm okay…" She smiled but still, Kenshin was still not convinced. "You're sure?" He pulled himself into a sitting position and brings Kaoru with him. He sat Kaoru on his lap, kissing light kisses on her neck.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you too…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang back in Hokkaido was worried since Kaoru hasn't called. Tae was sitting on the sofa worried, while Sano still whining about Megumi knocking him out. And not to forget that he just lost his best man. Soujirou was waiting by the phone, waiting for it to ring.

"Damn it! Baby…do you have to knocked me so…hard!"

"Oh just shut up! You're just getting on my nerves."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah…"

And that made Sano shut up and flopped himself beside Tae. "I hope they're okay…" Tae was worried about her _daughter's_ matter of situation. _She must win him back…Oh Kaoru...I hope you succeed! I know that he's the one for you!_

Suddenly the phone rang. Everybody shot up and Soujirou quickly answered the phone.

"Hello? Kaoru, is that you?"

"Umm…is this Soujirou? This is Misao…"

"Misao?"

"Umm…I'm Kaoru's friend. Is she there?"

"Umm…she's not here. She's back in Tokyo."

"Oh! She is! I wonder why haven't she called…hey…can I speak to Megumi?"

"Okay then, wait a sec…"

(**Megumi on the line)**

"Yeah weasel?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh just shut up. Are you wondering about Kaoru?"

"Yeah…what happen to her? Is Kenshin there?"

"Well, you see…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao ran down the pavement, heading towards Kenshin's apartment. She knocked instead using the doorbell. Misao banged on the door and continued screaming. It was really disturbing the neighbors so when Kenshin opened the door, he was quite annoyed. Kenshin who was in a bathrobe and a steaming mug of coffee in hand, frowned. "Misao? How can I help you and did you know that you're disturbing the neighbors?" He said it gently with a hint of sarcasm. Misao ignored this and barged into his apartment.

"Where is she?" She said, practically screaming.

"Shh…she's sleeping. You might wake her up…she's really tired."

"Where is she?"

"She's in my bedroom."

Misao gasped and look from head to toe at Kenshin. His hair is wet and he is wearing a bathrobe… "Oh my god! You slept with her!" Now her voice was louder than ever.

"NO! I did not!" Kenshin panicked.

"Yes, you did! Wait till I tell the folks back in Hokkaido. You are so dead Himura!" She started punching numbers on her cell phone. "N-no…! You get it all wrong."

"Kenshin? What's all the commotion?" Kaoru came out form the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. She went to Kenshin's side and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist. She even left a small kiss on his lips. Misao gawked at the sight of their intimacy and blushed.

When she finally snapped out of it, she took a deep breath and started pushing Kaoru out of the apartment, including all her luggage. "Mi-misao-chan! Where are we going?"

"To Hokkaido! The gang was worried sick when you didn't call. And not to mention, you're going to miss rooster-head and fox lady's marriage ceremony. It's two days from now!"

"I know…that's why I and Kenshin decided to go back to Hokkaido tomorrow. And you can't expect to drag me all the way to the airport in these clothes! They're my pajamas." Kaoru smiled, jokingly. Misao sighed. "Okay…but make sure you and that _man _of yours go back to Hokkaido tomorrow!"

"He's not my man!" Kaoru blushed.

"He's not? Then why are you sleeping with him?"

"Sleep with him! Mou! I didn't sleep with him!" Kaoru blushed harder.

"Whatever…" Misao giggled and hugged her dear friend. "…I'm glad that things are cool between you guys. Megumi told me about Kenshin and the letter." Kaoru smiled. "I'm glad too that it's over now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin handed Misao a cup of coffee. They discussed about the couple's situation. Now, that their lie is not a lie anymore, maybe it's easier.

"But it doesn't mean that both of you will not face some complications. Remember that we still have Enishi in our problem. He will do anything to make you guys drift apart." Misao sipped her coffee.

"Oh no…" Kenshin gathered the worried Kaoru in his arms.

"I think we should discuss with Aoshi…maybe he will come out with some plans." Kenshin said as he hugged his lover.

"You're right…but I can't help feeling something that is wrong here…" Misao thought.

(Few minutes later…)

"OMIGOSH! I haven't told Aoshi about you guys yet!" screamed Misao. Both people in that room sweat dropped.

"I can't believe you forgot to tell him, Misao-chan!" Kaoru shook her head.

"Ehehehe…I think I ought to call him right now…tee hee…" Misao started punching in numbers on her cell phone.

"Hmm…he turned off his cell. Maybe I go see him…See you guys in Hokkaido in two days! Bye!" And the Misao left, leaving the couple in the apartment once again.

"So…I think we should start packing huh?" Kaoru said looking at Kenshin who sitting beside her.

"Hmm…I don't know…We got plenty of time…" Kenshin moved closer at Kaoru, who started blushing.

"Why don't we have some fun…?" He whispered into her ear seductively. "I…umm…I think…" But Kenshin already gave in without waiting for her answer. He started kissing her passionately. At first they were going on a slow pace but things were started to heat up. There wasn't an awkward moment. Kaoru can't stop moaning against his lips and when his hands were about to reach her pajama top…The door opened and came in Misao.

"Sorry for interrupting you're making out session but I left my bag!" Misao took her bag that was on the coffee table and left just like the wind. The couple gawked at the situation.

"I think I should lock the door. I don't want people barging in when I'm doing my _thing _you know…" Kenshin grinned at the sight of Kaoru blushing at his remark. Next, Kenshin pushed Kaoru down on the sofa, and he was on top of her.

"_Now where were we?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ohohohohohoho! I bet you guys didn't expect me to update this early huh? Now, that I update! I want you guys to tell me your opinion about this chapter! This is my first lime and I think I did pretty bad…It's hard you know, writing this kind of stuff! (Pulls hair) Thanks to all who supported this fic and I truly appreciate it! It's not a long chapter but bare with me…if you want a longer chapter…you have to wait till October then but since I'm so kind… (Grins and reviewers started to gag) I update just to make you guys happy. Remember…I'm suffering too you know!


	16. Author Notes

Author's Note: Reason why I'm still not updating my fic.

**I have finished the chapter but one day my computer crashed so all my past chapters and the new chapter are gone. You must understand how I feel because THIS IS SO BAD! Now, I'm up with a new story which I'm going to post it in a couple of days to make it up for the lost chapter. I promise you that I'm going to update for my model, my love as soon as possible! Gomen Nasai minna….hontou nii gomen nasai…(bows)**

**Yours truly,**

**Blackz **


	17. Marriage Mania Part 1

**Disclaimer: RK is not mine.**

**Author Notes: Hello dear readers, it is me again writing a new chapter for you guys. Since no one reads my latest fic, I guess you guys are pretty mad at me for not updating. I'm so sorry, truly I am. **

**My model, my love**

**By: Blackz**

**Marriage Mania (Part 1)**

**ililililililililililililililililililililili**

As the sun started to rise, its sunlight brightens the whole apartment where two naked bodies lay on the sofa. A black comforter covered the bodies and preventing both of them from the cold. Kenshin looked at the beautiful angel sleeping in his arms. Her pale skin contrasted against the comforter perfectly which make her looked like she was glowing. "I love you…" he whispered and kissed on her forehead. Kaoru mumbled in her sleep and snuggled deeper in his arms desperate for warmth.

"Kaoru…our flight is in three hours, I think you should wake up…" Kenshin whispered as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Kaoru's eyes instantly opened and widened. "First in the shower!" she struggled, trying to free herself from his arms and ran, with her naked self to the bathroom. Kenshin chuckled, "Women and their morning showers…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled as she blow dried her hair, remembering what had happened last night. Their simple make out session turned out to be something more…Kenshin had made love to her. She giggled at that thought and continued with what she was doing with her hair. This is her first her time and you can't really blame being all giddy and giggly. She eyed him from the bedroom as he sets up the table for breakfast. He already showered, wearing faded jeans and a purple shirt with complicated design in neon green. His hair was tied into a high ponytail and he was talking on the phone, "Maybe about our flight…" Kaoru mumbled and finished her hair into a French twist.

"Na Kenshin…did you had fun last night! Weasel here told us you sure got it going 'on' with Kaoru!" Sano chuckled and laughs could be heard from the background.

"What are you talking about!" Kenshin realized that he was screaming and said through gritted teeth, "What did Misao told you…?"

"Oh nothing, you're just can't wait to keep your dick in your pants that all…" The others roared with laughter as Sano said this.

"WHAT! YOU BETTER STOP THIS OR I'LL…."

"Ken-san, it's me Tae. Don't be mad, Misao actually told us how much you love Kao-chan…That's all…and what you just did with Kaoru last night, don't worry, I'm not mad! What you did is just what your instincts asked you to do…It's purely normal and…" Tae was soon cut off and now Megumi is one the phone.

"Kenshin you sly fox you…I thought I was the fox but you…"

"Oie Kenshin, it's back at me, Sano. Just listen, whatever you do with Kaoru, we're 100 behind yea'. As long, you don't do anything bad…anyways; get your lame ass here! My wedding is tomorrow and I don't want my best man not to be there! Peace out!" and so, Sano hung up and Kenshin just shook his head. He made some onigiri and orange juice for breakfast. Kaoru, who finally came out of the bedroom wearing a short denim skirt, a white shirt saying CUTE in pink sparkly letters, and a pair of white sneakers.

_That would make a beautiful picture…_, Kenshin laughed at his thought. "What are you laughing at? Is there something on my face?" Kaoru asked as she took a seat.

"No, no…you look beautiful, simple but beautiful. And I was thinking that it would make a beautiful picture of you…" Kenshin explained as he poured some coffee for Kaoru.

"Aww, you're just saying that because of what we did last night!" Kaoru teased as she took a bite out of the onigiri he made.

"You know I love you…not because you're a model or anything…" Kenshin gave her his baby pouty face.

"Don't worry; I know you just _simply love me!" _ Kaoru grinned and continued, "You just can't get enough of me! Oh what am I going to do with you!" Both of them laughed at Kaoru's drama queen antics.

ililililili**Hokkaido Local Airport**ilililililili

The group waited for their favorite couple at the local airport, holding silly signs like, THE PROUD FAMILY OF KENSHIN&KAORU, WE NOE UR HERE…COME OUT, WELCOME HOME…FINALLY, etc. Their actions really attracted quite a crowd because some of the group members are famous.

Kenshin and Kaoru who already picked up their bags saw what had their _friends_ did and quickly came out with a plan to save this humiliation. They planned to sneak out and hail a cab.

**Meanwhile…**

"Na Sano…I don't think this plan of humiliating them is working, I mean, we even embarrassed ourselves!" Misao whined as she holds up a sign.

"Yeah, the shirts with their heads printed on it are not helping either…" Soujirou sighed.

"Sano-baby! This shirt totally ruined my outfit! Why do I have to wear this! If my stylist saw this, he'll flip!" Megumi tugged on Sano's sleeve.

"You know rooster, doing this isn't really helping with the matter at hand…I mean, if the reporters see this, not only Kenshin and Kaoru's reputation will be affected, including yours and Megumi's." Aoshi said; he also had a sign with him.

"I don't think there's something wrong with this! Why can't we just let the public know that their family and friends are totally supportive of their relationship? What's wrong with you guys! You should be more supportive!" Sano cried exasperatedly.

"But by doing this, don't you think the media will know you and Megumi's exact location? You do wish your marriage to be in private right? Don't you?" Aoshi said with a hint of sarcasm in it.

Soon the group members joined in, whining and complaining, of course this made Sano totally pissed off. "Will you guys just stop it!"

"Ano Sano-san…isn't that Kenshin and Kao-chan?" Soujirou pointed to a couple who looked really suspicious, with the big sunglasses and stupid hats.

"Oh my gawd! It's them!" Misao jumped up and down, pointing to the couple.

**Back to the couple…**

With their enormous and not to mention obvious sunglasses and hats, they didn't really have the chance to escape. Kenshin who is wearing a white ten gallon hat and big round shades and Kaoru who's wearing a big hat with a flower at the side, with pink shades in a flower shape looked around trying to escape the wrath of humiliation that their friends just did. Both of them sneaked to the entrance and just about to hail a cab when they heard a cry of excitement from Misao.

"Oh my gawd! It's them!" The couple froze and turned. Misao was jumping up and down, pointing at them, the others were smiling and from afar, the smug on Sano's face was so big that from their view, it was 'smuggishly' tinkling at them. (ok, idk wut I just wrote…peh)

In a dramatically slow motion, Kenshin tugged on Kaoru's arm and ran as fast as they can. "Don't let them go!" Sano commanded and the others nodded and start running after them. As the couple about to turn right at the corner, they bumped into something hard. _Really _hard. Kenshin who bumped right onto it face-forward, rubbed his throbbing nose. He heard Kaoru gulped and muttered something like, "They caught us…"

Kenshin looked up and his eyes widened. They bumped into Hiko or rather Hiko's chest. Hiko looked at them and tightened his hold on a beautiful lady in his arms. "Baka deshi…?"

"Run!" Now Kaoru tugged on Kenshin's arm but then, they bummed into…both of them gulped…Sano. He gave both of them his famous cocky grin and enveloped them both into a big bear hug.

"WELCOME BACK LOVERBIRDS!" The others soon came and start singing this weird song and took pictures. With all of them in the same shirts and signs and all, people started to make a circle around them.

"You guys are even worse than the fans…" Kaoru gritted out.

"I know…" Sano flashed a toothy grin as he has his arm slung over her shoulder.

"So…did you guys really made love last night?" Aoshi asked the couple with a hint of amusement in his cold eyes. Misao who stood next to him was practically squirming, a big grin spread wide across his face.

Hiko gave Tae a hug as she greeted him and his sectary. "Finally you arrived! I thought you going to cancel on us or something…" Tae's tone was relieved. "Naw, I can't possibly do that even it's the rooster-head's wedding!" Hiko laughed. As Hiko explained how the couple bumped into him as he just about to hail a cab. The chatter soon died down and they all agreed it's time for lunch.

Soon, the group settled down for lunch at a local restaurant near the beach, the men tried the local wine and all of them devoured the entire local dish they could get their hands on. The women just scrunched up their noses in disgust and ate their dish of choice. That night, all of them gathered in the living room to talk about the wedding since tomorrow is the last day before the wedding. Megumi was talking on the phone with the wedding planner to check if everything is going smoothly. Sano on the other hand, was drinking beer and mumbling about something being not single anymore. Soujirou, Aoshi, and Hiko were sitting with him, with a bottle of beer in their hands, cracking jokes.

Out of the house, at the porch, Kenshin sat there…thinking. His eyes were covered by his bangs and his fingers were tapping, quite annoyingly showing that he is thinking. After a few minutes there, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar scent of jasmine reached his senses. "Do you have a problem?"

Kenshin felt he shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing…I'm just thinking about some stuff…"

"Oh really? You look kind of serious. You want to tell me about it?"

"I'm serious, it's nothing…Look Kaoru, do you mind give me some space? I need to think…" Before Kaoru could reply, a car pulled over in front of the house. A familiar man with long black hair, a familiar smile on his handsome face came out of the car and waved at the two people on the porch.

"Kenshin! How are you?" He came up to the porch and dropped his bags. Kaoru whose face was blank smiled. "Tsunan…long time no see…" Kenshin smiled and patted his old friend on the back. Tsunan turned to Kaoru and smiled, "Miss Kamiya?" She nodded and shook his hand.

"You see, I'm Kenshin's friend…we used to work together in Switzerland…we go waaay back!" Tsunan chuckled. Kaoru smiled weakly and said "I'll go tell the rest of your arrival…Excuse me…" Both men watched as she disappeared back into the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, did Kenshin want to join us?" Soujirou asked while the guys drank almost all the beers. Bottles scattered around them, sad to say, the living room was a mess. Kaoru just shook her head, "Umm, Tsunan arrived just now…Excuse me…" she frowned as if thinking something and disappeared into her room.

"OH YEAAAH! Finally he's heeee-re…!" Sano slurred, obviously drunk. The others chuckled and continued drinking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsunan smiles while lit himself a cig, casting a curious gaze at the thinking Kenshin. "I presume that's the girl huh?"

"Uhh…yeah…" Kenshin's bangs covered his eyes, his grip on the porch railings tightened.

"Have you told her about your new job?" Tsunan twirled his cig between his fingers as both men watched the beautiful sea at night, the sound of waves crashing the rocks give off a calm atmosphere.

Kenshin shook his head; he watched the beautiful scenery in front of him sadly. "Well you should, you're leaving this country in two months…"

"I know…I'll figure something out…" Tsunan patted his friend on the back and wished him good luck. He entered the house and sounds of joys greeted him. Kenshin frowned and then grinned, "Good luck Kenshin Himura! Oh hell, I hope my idea works…Help me gods…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Megumi, Kaoru, Misao and Tae were already at the bridal shop. Megumi who was making sure her gown is okay and perfect, nodded to everything what her wedding planner said. "The gown is peeerrrrrr-fect! I love the lace works and look at the beads here, aren't they the best! Oh yes, you should check out the flowers I already ordered for you! All of them are FRESH!" Megumi and the rest winced when the wedding planner giggled.

"Umm, that's really lovely…I can't wait to see it!" Megumi laughed an insincere laugh that is.

"Do you want to see it now? I'll just give the florist a ring and we'll be-

"NO!" The girls screamed. "What we meant, umm…ahaha…I want you to surprise me! I know it will be absolutely gorgeous!" Megumi patted the planner's hand. The girls gave out a sigh of relief, Tae gazed at the gown with a dreamy expression on her face, Misao was making comments on the gown while Kaoru was staring off in space, thinking something.

"Did you guys saw Kenshin this morning?"

"What! Miss your man already Kao-chan? Are we that boring to hang out with?" Misao teased.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm just wondering where he is…I didn't even see him during breakfast." Kaoru mumbled while playing with the tips of her hair. Tae who was now beside her niece, looked at her lovingly, "My little girl now is already a woman…she already fell in love…"

Megumi who was hearing the wedding planning babbled about a bride who didn't get a proper flower arrangement during her wedding, cut him off and turned to her friends and said, "I saw Ken-san dragged the rooster-head who is still sleeping that time, in his pajamas for god-sake! And oh yeah…they left right after that when Ken-san finished explaining something. That rooster-head also looked eager to leave too. Cet…guys!"

"How come you know all of this, fox?" Misao asked her tone suspicious.

"I happened to walked by when all of that happened! I was about to take a shower!" huffed Megumi and flicked her hair. "And you guys were still sleeping that time! Don't accuse me of eavesdropping or something…" She flicked her hair some more and turned her full attention at the wedding planner who was now happy that the bride finally wanted to listen to his next story.

**After a few minutes later…**

"Alright girls! We're going to check out the wedding cake! Next stop, THE BAKERY!" The girls tried as hard as they can not to groan. The wedding planner dragged Megumi outside to the car and Megumi managed to cast an apologetic glance at her friends. And so the girls went to the bakery and managed to grab a few freebies, well they haven't had breakfast yet, can't really blame them though. The wedding planner shot them a dirty look because they were so busy eating the freebies than admiring the cake. He once again dragged the poor Megumi and giggled as Megumi oohh-ed and ahh-ed at the cake.

"Poor Megumi…But I'm impressed that she can manage to pull it off while munching on that chocolate chip cookie." Misao said while munching on her muffin.

"Have you ever wondered that the wedding planner might be gay?" Kaoru asked, she also was munching on her freebie. "God, this chocolate fudge is awesome!"

"Yeah, I mean…the way he dressed is like totally gay…He's like writing the sign I'm GAY across his forehead…It's that obvious…" Misao munched.

"Oh look! Poor Megumi…that cookie looks delicious…" Kaoru pointed at the scene where the wedding planner threw the cookie that Megumi was eating to the nearest waste basket. He was nagging at Megumi about the calories and the fats that could harm her body and complexion.

"Gosh, I'm a supermodel but I eat a lot of this stuff…but I turned out okay…Sheesh, it's only a cookie…" Kaoru mumbled. And so it went, the girls went to every shop that has a connection about the wedding. Approximately 6pm, the girls dragged their tired bodies into the house; they were greeted with the scent of tea.

"Aoshi-baby! You're so niiiiiiice…" Misao who still have some energy left jumped into her fiancée arms. Aoshi smiled lovingly at her and stroked her head. Kaoru looked around and sighed, "Kenshin is still not here huh?" Aoshi nodded and she poured herself some tea. Hiko walked out of the kitchen with his sectary turned lover in his arms; his cheeks red, Soujirou trailing behind him with a smile on his face.

"Okaa-san! It's been all day since I've seen you!" Soujirou ran to his mother's side and wrapped an arm around his mother's waist. "So, what have you've done to poor Hiko-san?" Tae asked his son.

"Oooh nothing, I just showed Hiko-san and his sectary around town that's all…and he said he wanted to try the local sake, so I let him. He's a heavy drinker…" Soujirou eyes him, still smiling.

"I think Hiko-san needs to lie down a bit...excuse us…" Hiko's sectary helped the drunk man to their room.

"Finally…" Kaoru breathed as she saw the familiar Mercedes sports car pulled over in front of the house. Sano entered into the house, followed by Kenshin. His violet eyes looked tired and he flopped himself on the nearest chair, breathed out a sigh of relief. Sano smirked, mind you; he's still in his pajamas. He wrapped an arm around his wife-to-be's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I haven't seen you all day! Where were you!" Megumi pouts, as she crossed her arms.

"It's something I did which is so top secret…"

"What! You don't want to tell me?"

"Of course I'm going to tell you…It's like this…." Sano whispered into Megumi's ear and she burst into giggles. You know the loud and annoying ones.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin who is now closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. She of course didn't realize that Megumi's eyes were on her.

"I can't tell anybody!"

"No! You can't!"

"I love you Sanosuke Sagara!"

"I know babe, that's why you're marrying me tomorrow…" Sano picked up Megumi bridal style and twirled her around the room. The others smiled happily, while Kaoru was trying to talk to Kenshin who just blew her off last night. Kenshin stood up and walked to his room, "You guys have dinner without me; I have some work to do…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night after dinner, while everybody was in the living room, talking and some of them also helped Tae with the dishes, Kaoru was in front of Kenshin's room. Holding a soda in one hand; for Kenshin, she hesitates to knock on that door. Then she realized that the door was a bit ajar, and she also just realized that Kenshin is talking…to himself.

"Kaoru…I…Damn" Papers shuffling can be heard.

"Kao-chan…I…must leave? That's not right…"

"Kaoru…I don't want us to be like this anymore…Leaving…I'm sorry but I…" More papers shuffling. Kaoru gulped and sudden realization dawned upon her, Kenshin wants to dump her and he's practicing it! He wanted to leave her…By now, tears pooled around her blue eyes and slides down her cheeks. Her grip on the soda loosened and she ran to her room.

_He just confessed that he loves me…But why!_

_Does he think that she was some kind of fling!_

_And to think that I love him…_

_Kenshin Himura…_

_IT'S OVER!_

**A/N: **That's it folks, end of marriage mania part 1! Please read and review! Finally I've finished with one chapter…Phew, It's hard when you have writer's block. R/R!


End file.
